


YOU SPIN ME ROUND

by HellaBad



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Trauma, alternative universe, criminals, mafia, mention of rape, sex trafic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaBad/pseuds/HellaBad
Summary: Inspired by Changmin's CHOCOLATE and Yunho's THANK UBasically ArseneLupin!Changmin tries to steal the lattest very expensive purchase of Mafia!Yunho and ends up with a lot more.Or Kyuhyun being tired of his friend's stupidity, Donghae finding a pretty jewel, Heechul dealing with a lot of shit and Siwon just being the king of the freaking world.(I suck at summary but I swear there is a plot but there is also a lot of sex, sorry not sorry)
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. A SHINY THING

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff to know before we start all of this:
> 
> English isn't my first language so there'll probably be mistakes  
> First time writing something (or at least publishing it) so hi I'm scared  
> As it's mentioned there is a lot of sex, but there is also description of torture, blood, lots of bad stuff so be careful (I might add tags at some point)  
> I finished writing the whole thing and will post 2 chapters per week (sunday and wednesday).  
> OBVIOUSLY this is just a story, none of it is true, all the characters in this are purely fictional

The Jung family had always been known as one of the most powerful empires of Korea. After starting with a small gun business in the 80’s, the organisation had quickly grow under the hand of steel of Jung Seunghoon and was now taking care of, not only weapon trafic, but also drugs and prostitution. Hiding behind a big luxury hotels company and some clubs, their business was a well oiled machine. Basically, if you needed something illegal, or needed someone to quietly disappear, the best way was to ask one of its members. Of course, the cops knew about most of their little activities, but Jung also knew when to give some money and how to get good connections or which button to press for everyone to go quiet. And let’s say that at the old age of 92, Jung Seunghoon had done it all. Torture, rape, murder… And the sick bastard was so proud of it. But one thing he was also definitely proud of was his greatest creation : his son, Jung Yunho. The future head of the empire, his direct successor, who was scared by most. He was known to be a heartless, charismatic leader who would do anything to have what he wants. See it, want it, take it, that was his motto.

"It’s pretty. I want it."

That’s all he had to say to get his hands on probably what was the most expensive knife to ever exist. Around 2 billion won to have this old relic, mostly made in gold and decorated by almost a hundred tiny but very shiny jewels. For a normal person, that was a lot of money. For Jung Yunho, that was merely a week of work, selling some guns or getting some money back from their numerous clubs, and the deal was done. But obviously, such a big purchase didn’t go unnoticed and fast enough, all the media were talking about it. « **The new crazy purchase of Jung Yunho** ». Was it crazy ? Of course. But was it bad ? No. Not for the heir of the biggest empire of the country.

_________

"That guy is insane. I hate rich people." Donghae let the newspaper he was reading fall on the table. "So much money just for what ? A knife ? Which you can’t even use. I mean, you don’t use a gold knife to cut your food !"

"Except if your food is human."

Seeing Donghae’s disgusted expression, Kyuhyun let out a little chuckle. After all, everyone knew how Jung Yuhno got his money to buy such silly things. And yes, Jung’s food was probably human. At this point, everything was possible.

"Well it’s a pretty knife. I like shiny things." Changmin said as he picked up the abandoned journal, looking with sparkling eyes the pictures of the relic.

"You just have a passion for expensive stuff."

"That’s true. And this little thing here is really, really nice."

Oh, Kyuhyun knew this look. And even if he was always down for his best friend’s ideas, this one was dangerous, as in deadly dangerous. But they’ll have to talk about this later since Donghae still wasn’t aware of their little activities. Which was more of a hobby if you asked Kyuhyun. But for Changmin, it was more than that. Stealing stuff was his passion, the love of his life and the only thing keeping him going. Especially when said stuff was shiny and expensive, plus the fact that its owner was the one and only Jung Yunho was like a bonus for him. Changmin turned his head toward Kyuhyun and gave him his prettiest smile. That little brat. So apparently their next adventure would be getting this knife. Which was the possession of one of the deadliest men of the country and was probably in Jung's mansion, with a lot of security devices and armed guards. Well, Kyuhyun was going to have a lot, lot of work. Because if Changmin was usually doing the most of the action, Kyuhyun was the one in charge of the preparation. Meaning playing with a lot of electrical systems and he was sure Jung’s would be one of his biggest challenges so far.

_________

The day had been exhausting. Yuhno was always down for some torture but their prey had been a real little shit. Crying, whimpering and even dared to smear his newest shoes with snot and drool. Disgusting. Taking off his blood-soaked white shirt, he sighed at the sigh of the mess on his body. Blood everywhere, so annoying. He took a mental note of never wearing white again when he knew he had to do this kind of thing. He should have known by then. He should get used to the smell of iron and this dark red color smearing his skin by now. But still, something felt off. Everytime.

"So, I heard about your last purchase. What did your old man say about it ?"

"He doesn’t care. As long as I do my job, I can do whatever I want with my money."

Lying on the big black sofa in the middle of Yunho’s bedroom was Lee Hyukjae. Maybe not the most expensive, but still his best buy. The boy was like a real life jewel. Which he never touched, don’t get the wrong idea. He just saw this lost shy boy at some big human sell, and decided that he needed it. And that man was now managing one of their biggest clubs somewhere in the middle of Itaewon. Definitely wasn’t a shy kid anymore.

"You do realize how many sex you could have get with that much money." Hyukjae was almost whispering, turning a glass of red wine in his hand. "So, so many sex."

"I don’t pay for sex. I’m too pretty for that."

As the heir of the Jung’s empire said those words, Hyukjae eyed the gangster’s body. Too pretty ? That was an understatement. The man was a work of art. Especially with all this blood on him, almost hiding the blackness of his numerous tattoos. As Hyukjae was getting lost in his thoughts, Yunho took the glass from his hand and downed it in one big gulp.

"Hey, that was mine."

‘Everything is mine.’

"Well that is true. By the way, have you heard of the korean Arsene Lupin ? Apparently he stole a very expensive painting in some museum last week..."

"I heard about it" Yunho went into the bathroom and wet a towel to try to get the blood away from his skin. ‘Why are you talking about this ?"

"What if he tries to steal your new toy ?"

"Then he’ll die."


	2. STEAL ME AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments on the first chapter :) I hope you'll enjoy this new one, I also hope there isn't too many mistakes.  
> (The next chapters will be a little bit longer)

“So you want to steal the Jung’s ? Do you have a dead wish ?”

Choi Siwon was sitting at his desk, his arms crossed while he was looking at the two men in front of him with big eyes. He was the best reseller of the city, black-market-wise, and was starting to get used to Changmin’s craziness. But this was a lot, even from him, but it also meant a lot of money. And even if the man always had a soft spot for this young thief, his main objective was always business. So the idea of getting his hands on a 2 billion worth knife was truly appealing.

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re not interested ?”

“I am. I also am very interested to know how you’re going to pull such a stunt.”

“Well…” Changmin took a look at Kyuhyun who looked like he wanted to take a gun to his own head and pull the trigger. “We’re still working on it.”

“There is no way you’ll get into this mansion and come out alive. You do realize that ?”

“Siwon, you should know me by then. I’m good. People don’t call me the korean Arsene Lupin for nothing. Kyuhyun, a little help please ?”

Kyuhyun was still considering suicide. It would be a peaceful death compared to dying in the hand of the Jung’s gang. But of course, he had a plan. He always had one, after all he was the clever one of their little band.

“Jung Yunho is going to be at a charity event wednesday night. Which is weird since he’s a killer and all but whatever. I managed to get my hand on the guest list so Changmin will be there, as some very nice donors. And the idea is… For Changmin to get close enough to Jung and plant some little device of my own on him. Which will, once he’s back in his amazing and very dangerous house, pick up every security system. And send me the infos, of course. Then… Well then, we’ll see what comes next. Improvisation it is, as always.”

Siwon eyed the man as if he was an alien. He knew the boy was smart and good with electronics, but this was impressive. If it worked, obviously. So the kids looked like they had some ideas of how to pull this whole thing out. But if they did manage to do this, Jung would be out for blood. And selling the knife would be hard but Siwon could deal with this, he already did after all, several times. The only thing was that even if Changmin escaped the mansion alive, he would become a wanted man. Boy better be prepared to leave the country.

“And how the hell do you count on getting « close enough » to Jung ?”

“With my pretty face of course.” Changmin said as he winked at the oldest man while Kyuhyun was rolling his eyes.

“Well, you do look like you’re decided. Listen, if you get this knife, of course I’m in. But I honestly doubt you will.”

“Have some trust, hyung.”

_________

Going to a charity event was probably the weirdest thing Yunho ever did in his life. He really had no idea what he was doing there but it was his dad’s wish so he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Dressed in his prettiest black suit, the man was standing in the ballroom with a glass of champagne in his hand. Standing at his right, Kim Heechul was looking awfully out of place. After all, the oldest was in charge of the whole sex trade business of their organisation and being at an event, which main objective was to get money to help young girls get out of the street life, was truly awkward. Even if, for someone in this kind of business, Heechul was a softie. The kind of guy who would buy people but would still protect most of the kids. He always said that if the person wasn’t down for it, then they wouldn’t do a good job. But still, the current situation was extremely weird. And to be honest, Yunho would be better off killing people as of right now than being here. And he was in a big need of a cigarette.

“Why am I here again ?”

“Because Hyukjae couldn’t.”

“Why not ?”

“Really ? You are really wondering why Hyukjae couldn’t come here ?”

Yunho had thought of asking Hyukjae to come with him. But then he remembered how the boy was. Hyukjae was nice, he truly was. But he also was a lot. And him being there would have probably ended up in a big mess. Big mess as in him asking every person in this room if they wanted to have sex with him or have their dick sucked. Which was definitely a no go. Heechul seemed to think the same thing as him and quickly dropped the subject. As Yunhu finished his glass of champagne, a rich old lady, body recovered with pearls and jewelries approached them and that was the cue for Yunho to escape and finally, finally smoke his freaking cigarette. Otherwise he would probably commit a murder in the open, right now. Thankfully Heechul was good with people, talking was his thing so he managed to be nice to the lady while Yunho made his way to the balcony. Once out, he took a big breath of fresh air and quickly lit up a cigarette with shaky hands. Goddamn addiction. Filling his lungs with the toxic smoke, he let out a sigh of satisfaction. Those kinds of things truly weren’t for him. Too many fake people acting as if they were heroes but were just showing all of their money to the world. Killing people was so much easier…

“Boring night, right ?”

Yunho quickly turned his head toward the stranger’s voice and was met with a beautiful man. Pretty, he thought. Handsome even. The man was tall, probably taller than him, with full lips and beautiful white-colored hair. He looked young, but also looked like a sin. And god, Yunho was a sinner.

“Kind of, yes. But I think it could get interesting.”

“Really ?” The stranger took a step closer to him. “How ?”

That boy was screaming temptation. Yes, this night could actually get interesting. Yunho looked at the man’s body in a very respectful way. Very, very full of respect and no sexual thoughts at all. Really. The man stretched out his hand toward him.

“Shim Changmin. Nice to meet you.”

“Jung Yunho.”

“I already knew that.”

“Of course you did.”

Changmin’s smile was truly something. He looked like a challenge. Yunho shook the hand in front of him, not without squeezing it a little bit more than he normally should. But what he wasn’t expecting was the other man stroking his thumb on his skin and pulling him closer. Well that boy wasn’t scared. Or he was crazy. But Yunho didn’t mind crazy.

“Would you mind lending me a cigarette ?”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Yunho pulled out his pack and put it right under Changmin’s nose, who slowly took one out.

“Light me up ? Oh.” The other man softly chuckled. “I’m sorry. Where are my manners ? Please, light it for me ?”

It had been a long time since Yunho last felt the need to punch and fuck someone at the same time. But that brat was really making him feel all types of ways. He took his lighter in his hand and put the flame near the cigarette hanging between Changmin’s lustful lips. The tall man grabbed his hand once again and pulled on it to light his cig. Breathing in a hit, he slowly blew the smoke in Yunho’s face. He was playing with fire. At this point, Yunho was wondering if the other man really knew who he was. They stayed like this for a few minutes, in silence, until both of their cigarettes were done. Yunho crushed the butt of his on the balcony’s rail and Changmin quickly followed. Yunho locked his eyes with the youngest’s, as if he was daring him to make a move. Which of course he did. Changmin slowly put his hand on Yunho’s side, dragging it lower, and lower, still holding his gaze. As his hand grazed against his crotch, Yunho slightly gasped, earning a smile from the youngest. Brat. Their bodies got closer as Changmin started to stroke him. This night was getting so much better. Yunho grabbed his hand and Changmin’s eyes grew big, apparent fear on his face, probably wondering if he had crossed a line and was going to die in a painful and horrible way. So he did know who he really was. This kid knew what he was capable of, and still he was going this far. Interesting. Really interesting. With his free hand, Yunho undo his own belt and forced Changmin’s hand directly in his pants, making him clearly understand what he was expecting from him. Changmin’s mind was all over the place. He wasn’t expecting his mission to turn this way. But this Yunho had something. A little something that made him feel reckless. He enveloped his fingers around the older man’s shaft and stroked it slowly. He could already feel the sticky pre-cum leaking from Yunho’s head. The other man’s mouth was slightly open, little shaky breaths coming from it. As he sped up his movements, Yunho pushed him against the balcony’s ramp, putting his forehead on his shoulder.

“Yunho, the biddings are going to… start. Oh.”

Changmin frooze hearing the new voice while Yunho painfully sighed, turning an angry look toward Heechul who just made his entrance on the balcony. The latest let out a little laugh and slightly bowed before going back inside. Yunho let his head fall back on Changmin’s shoulder, and after taking a deep breath, pulled the youngest’s hand out of his pants.

“Well, sadly I think I have to go back inside.” After putting his belt back on, he took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Changmin. “Come to my club, I’m usually there every saturday’s night. Around 1am. I’ll be waiting for you. So that we can… finish our little business.”

And just like that, but not without throwing a little wink at the blond man, Yunho left, leaving behind a quite shocked, and extremely horny, Changmin. After trying to catch his breath back for at least five minutes, Changmin managed to put his mind back in the game. His mission was done, in a very unexpected way but at least Kyuhyun’s tracking device was on Yunho. Closing his smoking’s jacket to try his best to hide his hard-on, he secretly escaped this place. Once in the streets, he pulled his phone out and directly called Kyuhyun.

“It’s done.”

“That fast ? Good job. Now let’s hope he doesn’t leave his jacket somewhere and take it back to his home.”

“Trust me, he’ll take your little device home.”

“Why are you so sure ?”

“Because it’s not in his jacket.” The line went silent for a few seconds.

“What do you mean ? Damn it Min, what did you do ?”

“Well I did as I said. I used my pretty face.”

“Fuck dude. You’re insane.”


	3. PLAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT

As Changmin said Yunho did take Kyuhyun’s device back to his mansion. Now the only thing Kyuhyun was hoping was that the mob boss wouldn’t find it. At least, he managed to make it really small and it should just end somewhere in a washing machine but still, the risk was there. Anyway, Kyuhyun was now in possession of the emplacement of every security system of the house. And since, being the extremely smart person that he was, he also managed to get his hand on the plan of the whole place. Without any surprise, there were cameras almost everywhere. The main security place was somewhere under the basement but he should be able to hack it from afar. At least, it was the idea because there was no way he was going in. That was Changmin’s part, Kyuhyun wasn’t a man of action after all. But other than cameras, it was evident that there’ll be guards. A lot of them, meaning Changmin breaking the place would be extremely hard. So he needed to be voluntarily invited to the mansion.

“Well, I might kind of have a date with Yunho...”

“I’m sorry I don’t think I heard this correctly. You what?”

“Let’s just say we have some unfinished business and...”

“Wait I don’t want details.’ Kyuhyun quickly threw his hands up, violently shaking his head. “Please, don’t give me details.”

“I wasn’t going to.” The blond male let out a laugh. “But he invited me to one of his clubs. He’ll be there Saturday night.”

“Changmin… I… This wasn’t part of the plan. You’re playing a very dangerous game here. This man is a murderer. I don’t think we can even imagine the things he did.” He took off his glasses and closed his laptop. “Listen… I don’t think this whole thing is a good idea. We should call it off. Let’s just forget about this fucking knife.”

“What? No! Kyuhyun, we can do it. I can do it. We have a shot at it!” Now, it was a challenge for Changmin. He had to get it. He had to get Yunho’s relic, and no one could stop him. “Listen, I’m going to go to this club Saturday night. And I’ll go back home with him and just steal the thing away. We know where the cameras are. Once I’m in and ready to get it, I’ll text you and you cut everything off as we planned so that I can get out. That’s it. It’s easy!”

“What about the guards?”

“I’ll take care of them. Come on, Kyu ! Don’t give up on me like this.”

“And he’ll know it’s you.”

“Not if I put a fake knife instead. And if the cameras show that I didn’t move, then he won’t suspect me.”

Changmin looked at his best friend with eyes full of hope. He needed Kyuhyun to pull this whole thing out. He couldn’t give up now. Kyuhyun rubbed his face for a few seconds while Changmin was getting very close to dropping on his knees and started begging his friend. Finally, the oldest seemed to have made his mind and looked back at Changmin.

“Fine. Let’s do it. But we are so going to die.”

_________

Weirdly enough, the club was pretty quiet for a Saturday night. Coming from a place owned by the mafia, Changmin was expecting something way more… extravagant? Well, people were clearly drunk and doing some not-so-subtle things on the dancefloor but other than that, nothing weird. Changmin was at least expecting to see head-to-toe tattooed very scary men playing with knives and guns, but nothing like this on the horizon. And most importantly there was no sign of Yunho. But it was only midnight so maybe the man would arrive later as he did say he would be there around 1am. Standing next to him, Donghae was looking around with big eyes. Changmin knew it wasn’t a good idea to get him involved in all of this but he knew nothing about the plan, so he couldn’t say anything that would bust the whole thing. And Donghae was kind of like a tiny puppy, everyone liked him so he could be some kind of proof that Changmin was a good person too without any thought of possibly stealing something from Yunho. But anyway, now Donghae was here with him waiting for the head of one of the biggest gangs of the country. They both took a drink and sat in one of the corners.

“So this place is nice. Did you already come here?”

“No, it’s my first time actually.”

“And how did you hear of it?”

“Hum...” Changmin definitely couldn’t say that the one and only Jung Yunho told him to come here after he gave him a hand job at a charity event where anyone could have seen them. That was definitely not a good answer. “I just heard it from friends at work. They said it was a nice place.”

Outside of the club, in a dark alley, the ambiance was extremely different. Lee Hyukjae was burning with anger; he literally was seeing red and was hoping to see real bloody red very soon right in front of his eyes. And seeing as Yunho was toying with a knife, he was pretty sure it was going to happen. The stupid man who dared to touch one of their dancers was kneeling on the floor, whimpering some words no one could hear or wanted to hear at least. The Jung’s empire might make a lot of money out of prostitution but no one could touch one of their employees without their consent. And everyone knew it so why the man decided to risk his life over this was truly a mystery. One in which Yunho wasn’t interested in, right now the only thing he wanted was to get this over with and find the very handsome blond man he saw Wednesday. The fucker crying on the floor was getting very loud and so annoying. It looked like he thought begging for his life would actually save him. What an idiot. Yunho slowly walked toward the man and crunched in front of him, placing his knife right against the man’s right eye.

“You’re too loud.”

“I’m sorry. Please, I won’t do it ever again. I’m sorry. Please. Please, I’m begging you, please.”

Usually Yunho liked seeing them beg for their life, crying and trying to lure him into letting them live. But this time, it was just plain boring. He didn’t even want to play a little bit with him. Oh well, maybe just a little. He plunged his knife in the man’s eye in one swift movement, making him scream so hard that he thought his vocal cord was going to crack. Too loud, always too loud. Yunho put out his knife from the man’s face, and pulled his gun out, pressing the trigger without hesitating even one second. Some blood splashed on his face. God, this day was bad. Changmin better be there or Yunho was going to be extremely pissed and probably pass the night trying to find some other people to fuck or kill, or even both. Hyukjae handed him a tissue to clean his face at least a little bit before going into the club and not scare everyone. Yunho angrily wiped his face and threw the piece of tissue on the floor, making a sign to his men to clean up the mess, him and Hyukjae headed inside the club and quickly made their way to the bar. As Yunho downed his whisky in one big gulp, he eyed the tables, looking for his prey of the night. Only a few seconds later, his eyes landed on a pretty blond head sitting in the corner with a man Yunho didn’t know.

“Who is that and why are you looking at him like that?”

“Because he’s mine.”

“Oh, he’s the one who gave you a blowjob at the charity thing, uh? Heechul told me about it. Your new cute little toy.”

“It wasn’t a blowjob.” Yunho sighed while recalling this amazing but very short moment. “And I couldn’t even finish because this idiot walked in on us.”

“Yeah, he’s always been a cockblocker.” Hyukjae looked at the table, and quietly chuckled. “But you also should stop having sex in public places. I already walked on you and this waitress last time in a public bathroom. I mean, it was hot, but I prefer gay porn. But if you do him, I’ll be very happy to watch.”

“Don’t worry, you weren't the only one to walk on me and that bitch.”

“You are one very dirty man. Anyway, who’s the dude with him?”

“I don’t know. He looks like a dog.” The man was looking awfully out of place, with fluffy brown hair falling in front of his eyes and wearing a jumper way too big for him. Yeah, definitely a dog.

“Like a cute innocent puppy.” Hyukjae slowly licked his lips, his gaze not leaving the sight of this cute boy. “I want him. Can I have him?” Yunho rolled his eyes and looked at his friend who was very close to drool on the floor.

“Do whatever you want. Just don’t touch mine.”

Hyukjae smiled at him before dancing his way toward the table where the two other men were sitting. Changmin and Donghae were in the middle of a big discussion about the latest football match when a total stranger sat at their table. More exactly sat right next to Donghae and put his arm around his shoulder, looking at him in a very, very seductive way. The man was wearing a black choker and had black make up smushed around his eyes. He was here for Donghae, there was no question about this. And Donghae was looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hi. I’m Hyukjae. Who are you?”

“I… Uh… I’m… Donghae?” His shaky voice was adorably cute and it made the devil sitting next to him smile even more.

“You’re cute. I want you.” He then turned his attention to Changmin. “Hello, you’re Changmin, right?” The blond man’s eyes widened when he heard his name coming out of the stranger’s mouth. “I’m a friend of Yunho. Do you mind if I stole this cute puppy for a little while?”

“As long as he’s okay with it.”

“Are you okay with it?” Hyukjae let his hand fall on Donghae’s thigh while nicely waiting for the other man to answer. Donghae slowly shook his head up and down even though he still didn’t look too sure. But it was enough for Hyukjae who quickly got up and dragged him by the wrist toward the dancefloor. Donghae sent a panicked look at his friend while trying his best to not trip over his own foot. Changmin looked at the scene laughing his ass out. It was rare to see Donghae so confused and it truly was fun to watch.

“Well at least, someone is having fun.”

Changmin jumped at the sudden voice but quickly regained his composure when he saw Yunho letting himself drop on the sofa, their tights brushing against each other. The older man looked tired and Changmin was quick to notice the small stain of blood on his cheek. He started to move his hand to the red spot but Yunho was fast to catch him by the wrist stopping him. He squinted his eyes at him, probably wondering what Changmin was trying to do.

“You have some blood on your cheek.”

“Leave it there. I don’t care.” Yunho let go of Changmin’s wrist and smile at him. “So you’re actually here. I didn’t think you would come.”

“Why not?”

“Because I thought you were a clever boy. But good that you’re here, I had a shitty day.” He looked at Changmin’s from head to toe making the younger feel extremely naked in front of him. And then Yunho started to unbutton his own pants and pulled his dick out. Right there. In the open. Because even if they were sitting in a dark corner and that Yunho’s laps were mostly hidden by the table, anyone could still see them. “Suck me off.”

“What… What are you doing? Anyone could see… Are you insane?”

“Are you going to do it or not ?” Yunho raised his hand and put it right behind Changmin’s head, clearly ready to pull him down. The latter was looking awkwardly around him, probably wondering if it really was a great idea. “I’m not a patient man, Changmin. Either do it or don’t and I will find someone else.”

Changmin truly wasn’t sure about this whole situation but it was also making him extremely horny. Once again. The plan was for him to end up in the Jung’s mansion, not to suck Yunho’s dick in the club. Kyuhyun was so going to kill him. But oh well, the least he could do was make this whole robbery mission a little bit fun. Yunho seemed to find the answer he was looking for in Changmin’s eyes, or maybe he just lost his patient, but he quickly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down. Changmin was also quick to react and directly took Yunho in his mouth, trying his best to not choke. His blowjob was sloppy, he knew it. Being super nervous about the current context and with Yunho literally pulling his hair and forcing his head up and down, Changmin was very close to faint from the lack of air and the violence of the act. He was just drooling everywhere and the sounds of him half gagging were disgusting. Yunho’s movement grew hectic as Changmin could feel the man getting closer and even if he was preparing himself, he still suffocated when it happened. Yunho’s grip on his hair grew harder, and he pushed Changmin’s head as far against him as he could. Changmin could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, his skull was hatching, his throat was literally burning and he was in really urgent need of air. When Yunho finally released him, he quickly pulled back and coughed, wiping his whole face and trying his best to get oxygen back into his lungs. Jung was looking extremely happy, seeing the cute blond head all red with his lips wet from cum and drool. He quickly dressed himself up and looked around. At least, it looked like no one saw them.

“Next time, try to warn me before you cum into my fucking throat.”

“Oh so you think there’ll be a next time?”

“Well I’d like to finish too for once. And a bed would be better.”

“If I were you, I wouldn’t use this tone.” Yunho leaned extremely close to Changmin and whispered in his ear. “And why a bed? I could just take you right there on this table. So that everyone could see that you’re mine.”

“You really have a thing for public sex.”

“Follow me.” The gang leader swiftly got up. “I booked a room upstairs. You’ll have your bed.”

“Wait… There are rooms upstairs? What about going to your place? Wouldn’t it be better?” That was so not part of the plan. He was supposed to get in the mansion, not get his ass fucked in a creepy club bedroom.

“Why bother when we have a room waiting for us right there?”

“I don’t know I’ll just like to know how the great Jung Yunho lives.” Changmin was literally shaking, and at this point, he didn’t know if it was from the sexual tension or because of pure fear for his life.

“The only thing you need to know is my name. Now get up and follow me.”


	4. DANCE WITH THE DEVIL

Changmin was truly fucked. And in every way. Or at least he was going to be in every way. As he passed the door of one of the private rooms of the club, Yunho grabbed him and threw him on the nearby bed before turning around and locking the door. When he turned back towards Changmin, the youngest couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the man in front of him. He inspired danger and sex, which was very confusing but also extremely sexy. Yunho pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, slowly breathing in the smoke.

“When was your last time?”

“Few months ago. But I don’t mind it rough.” Yunho smiled as the blond head said those words. Good, he liked it rough too.

“Lube is in the top drawer. Prep yourself if you want to. I won’t do it for you.”

Holding his cigarette between his lips, Yunho pulled a chair in the middle of the room and sat right in front of the bed, having the perfect view on Changmin. The latter moved back on the bed without taking his eyes away from Yunho and blindly looked for the lube. Changmin wasn’t the shy type but with Yunho right in front of him, smoking his cigarette and literally devouring him with his eyes, he did feel a little shameful when he took off his pants and inserted directly two fingers in his hole. It had been a while but the pain from the stretch also felt good. When he said that he didn’t mind rough, he wasn’t kidding. He knew prep was still necessary but right now, all he wanted was Yunho to pound into him. As hard as he did in his throat. A few minutes later, his fingers just weren't enough. He needed the other man and Yunho knew it. He looked Changmin turning redder and redder, his whole body shaking from need and it was so satisfying, to see him needing him that bad, ready to beg for him to fuck him. Crushing his cigarette in the ashtray, he got up and opened his pants for the second time this night. Grabbing a condom in his back pocket, he quickly put it on, giving himself a few strokes on the way.

“Get closer to the edge and lie down.” Changmin did as he was told, lying on his back. “The other way, bambi. I want to see your ass.”

The sudden nickname almost made Changmin come right there, right now. His heart skipped a beat as he quickly turned away, presenting himself the way Yunho wanted him. But he didn’t even have time to settle in his new position before he felt something forcefully enter him. The pressure was a lot, it felt as his whole body was screaming at the sudden intrusion. He heard Yunho groan and Changmin decided that this sound was the sexier he ever heard, and that he wanted to hear it again, a lot of time. Yunho at least had the kindness to wait a little bit before moving, giving some time for Changmin to get used to the sensation. But it took him only a few seconds before he started pounding into the youngest, restlessly. As Yunho snapped his hips without any mercy against Changmin’s ass, the latter was trying his best to keep up by ramming his body back and meeting his thrusts. But the rhythm was hard to follow, and rough. Extremely rough. Yunho grabbed Changmin’s hips, definitely leaving bruises and rammed even harder, almost lying his whole body on the blond’s. Changmin was now just a moaning mess, he could feel the coldness of Yunho’s rings contrasting with the heat of his fingers against his skin, the room was filled with their groans, moans and the sound of their skin slapping against each other. Yunho moved one of his hands up and gripped Changmin’s hair, pulling it and making him cry out of delicious pain. They weren’t going to last long, that was evident, everything was going too fast and everything was too strong, too much. As Changmin could feel his end coming very close, he screamed at the sharp bite Yunho gave to his neck, he even felt some blood running down his body, Yunho’s teeth breaking his skin and tainting the bed’s sheets. They both came in a guttural groan and Yunho let himself drop on Changmin’s back, the youngest almost shocking at the sudden weight on him. He truly loose his breath an awful lot of times in only one night. But he wasn’t going to complain. It was a fast and dirty fuck but damn it was good. They stayed like this for a few minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath when Yunho finally moved. Changmin weakly whimpered as he pulled out, suddenly feeling extremely empty. He heard the man throwing the condom and zipping his pants back. He wanted to turn around and look at the man but he had no strength left in his body.

“Where’s your phone?”

“What?”

“Your phone.”

“Jacket, left pocket.”

Changmin somehow managed to see Yunho typing something on both of their phones before he ended up almost getting hit by his own phone as Yunho threw it on the bed just near his face. Charming as always.

“I’ll give you a call for the next time. And you better answer.” Changmin jumped a little as Yunho gave a slight slap on his naked butt. “And for your information, as of now, this ass is mine and only mine. At least, until I grow tired of it.”

A few seconds later, Changmin heard the door being slammed and here he was, alone, fucked and with his naked ass in a probably extremely dirty room.

“Fuck.”

_________

The way back to his home was painful. Sitting in the cab had been harder than he expected and let’s say that finding a pissed Kyuhyun waiting for him inside his apartment wasn’t the best thing in the world. Once again, another day where Changmin regretted giving his friend his door code. He slowly took off his jacket and shoes off, wincing as his muscles protested at each of his movements and walked toward Kyuhyun who was angrily eyeing him from his seat on his sofa bed.

“So I guess you didn’t get into Jung’s mansion?”

“No. I didn’t get the opportunity to.”

“But you did get the opportunity to get your ass fucked since you went to a club which has fuck rooms. I mean, seriously, what club has fuck rooms?” Kyuhyun was throwing a freaking tantrum which was the last thing Changmin needed. What he needed right now was a hot shower and his bed. But apparently his friend wasn’t quite done yet. “I knew about back rooms but literal bedrooms, really? Wait, what’s wrong with your neck… Oh my god, is this a bite mark? What the fuck Changmin?”

“Listen, I’m tired, my whole body hurts and I just want to take a shower and probably die somewhere. Just… At least, let me take a shower. And then you can scold me, deal?”

“Deal, but hurry the fuck up, I still feel the need to scream at you.”

As Changmin felt the hot water, almost burning, run on his skin, he let out a deep sigh. He had no idea why he was getting so obsessed with this knife and most importantly with Yunho. Because he wasn’t stupid, he knew he could have just back up and just wait for another opportunity to get into the mansion. But no, he ended up sucking Jung’s dick and letting him destroy his ass. And couldn’t stop thinking about the next time, because there was going to be a next time, Yunho said it. Kyuhyun was right, he should probably just drop the whole thing but now, it just felt as if he was in too deep. He just couldn’t stop anymore. Changmin wanted to get fucked up and also wanted to get this knife just to see the look of anger on the Jung’s heir face. As he got out of the shower, he finally took a look at his body in the mirror. He did have a giant bite mark in his neck, but he also had the trace of Yunho’s rings and fingers in his hips leaving big red marks on his skin. He dragged his long finger along the angry marks even noticing a scratch down his back and blushed furiously when he saw his very reddish left butt cheek. Shaking his head to try his best to stop his brain from replaying again and again the luscious moans of Yunho, Changmin quickly got dressed in the softest clothes he owned and got out.

“You’re a fucking idiot who has a clear death wish.”

“I know. But at least, I got laid.”

“This is no time for a joke, Min ! I don’t understand what you’re playing at. Are you still after this fucking knife or are you just after Jung’s ass?”

“Well, he’s more after mine, but...” Changmin approached the sofa his friend was sitting at and pushed one of the pillows, trying to sit as well before quickly changing his mind. “Okay, I can’t sit. Bad idea. God, it hurts.”

“You know he’s just toying with you right ?”

“Of course, I do. I am too, aren’t I ? And as for now, I just need to gain his trust. Then I’ll get him to bring me to the mansion.”

“You really think you can gain Jung Yunho’s trust? Who is probably one of the deadliest men of the country? He’s just going to fuck you until he has nothing else to gain from you. Then he’ll just pass on to another body.” Kyuhyun didn’t sound as angry as before, even if Changmin could still hear a slight annoyance in his voice. But Changmin understood his best friend. Himself knew what he was doing was bad and there weren't a lot of chances for him to get Yunho to trust him enough to invite him to his home. But he had to try.

“Then, I’ll have to make myself important in his eyes. Show him that I’m worth his time.”

“Oh. Of course, and do you count on doing that exactly?” Kyuhyun’s voice was now full of sarcasm.

“I guess my ass is just going to have to get used to having a dick in it more often.”

_________

“So, Hyukjae told me you got some more fun with your new toy? Is he any good?”

Heechul was sipping his drink, sitting at his desk, his feet carelessly set on the table as Yunho was pacing nervously in the room. He wasn’t here to talk about his new toy, they had business to do. His father heard of a new prostitution ring and it wasn’t good for them. The Jung Empire had to be the only one. The only and most powerful one, in everything. And apparently those newcomers liked young kids and he didn’t like this. Being part of the mafia was ruthless but it didn’t mean they didn’t have at least some values.

“I’m not here to talk about this. We don’t have time right now. I know you heard about it. What do you know?”

“Yunho… I don’t want to get involved in this.” Heechul sighed and looked at his drink, mindlessly turning it in his hand. “But I’ll tell you what I know. They’re Kang’s men.”

“Kang is dead.” Yunho nervously passed a hand through his hair. This was bad. This was really bad. “You killed him, I was there.”

“Yes, but his men are still around. So this time, I want nothing to do with it. Not again.”

“They’re selling five years old kids. You’re going to tell me that you don’t give a shit about this?”

“Of course, I do.” The older man got up, almost throwing his glass on the floor. “Don’t you dare tell me that I don’t care about this. I’ve been there, you know that. I know what it feels like to be used at such a young age. And I would wish this for no one. But this time, I’m out. I can’t go through this again. So do your job, get those bastards and bring me the kids. I’ll help them, but that’s all I can do.”

Kang used to be one of the biggest enemies of the Jung Family. Back when Yunho was around fourteen, he went after him, that’s how he met Heechul. The older boy used to be Kang’s favorite toy, and his men’s. They would pass him around every time someone needed to have some… fun. When Kang got to Yunho, Heechul was there. He saved him and killed their abuser. And when Yunho’s father discovered the scene, he went ballistic. They all thought every Kang’s men had been killed but apparently it wasn’t the case. So if it truly was them, this was going to be war. And Yunho couldn’t wait to get his hands bloody, especially if it was those bastards’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so uh, yeah, first time really writing smut, i hope it's not too weird ^^)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far, I curently have 15 chapters ready and I'm actually near the end.  
> And as you might have notice, I updated a little more than expected this week. I don't know yet if I'll update more often or keep it "weekly" (as I was suppose to do first).


	5. BABY HURT ME AGAIN

Yunho was pissed. Most people would say: as always. But this time he really, really was pissed. And when you have an angry Jung around you, usually you run far far away. They managed to get their hands on one of Kang’s ex-man but that bitch wasn’t talking. Shindong had tried all of his little toys on him but still, not a word was coming out of the man’s mouth. Even with ten fingers broken, most of his nails pulled out, and a lot of electrical shocks in his dick, he still wasn’t fucking talking. Yunho was burning with anger, everyone in the room could feel it and the man was still looking at him with a cocky bloody, and now toothless, smile.

“I’ll make you talk. I promise you, I won’t let you die before you say what you know. It can take days, it can take months. I won’t fucking let you die.” Yunho pulled out his knife and started to cut a part of the skin of the arm’s man. Once he was happy with his nice little cutting drawing, he pulled on the skin, ripping it away from the man. “I’m going to fucking skin you alive. Piece by fucking piece.”

Two hours later, and a lot of bloody skin on the floor, the man was finally starting to show signs of weakness. But still no information. Not even one fucking tiny information. But even if Yunho could see the man starting to give up, he couldn’t continue today, otherwise his new friend would die from loss of blood. And he had no use dead. Exiting the room, Yunho thought for a second that he needed a shower. A very long shower to get all this blood away from his body. But then an idea crossed his mind. He wanted to test something. See how sick in his mind his new toy was. Only changing his clothes and at least cleaning up a little bit, he pulled out his phone. His bambi answered after only two rings. Good boy.

“Where are you?”

“Yunho?’ Changmin sounded surprised. He probably didn’t expect the older man to call him in the middle of the day. “I’m at work.”

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. I’ll text you. Look for a black SUV.”

“What… Uh… Okay... Wait, do you know where I work?”

“Of course. You really think I don’t do a back-up-check on my toys?”

As Yunho hung up, Changmin looked at his phone with big eyes. He was coming here? At his workplace? He quickly looked around him, luckily the library he was working at was calm today, not a lot of customers. His coworker was quietly tidying some books in the upper shelves, and Changmin didn’t take a break yet so he could easily get out for 10 or 20 minutes. He took a look at his watch, 16 minutes left before the heir of the Jung family would arrive. Making a quick stop in the bathroom, he started checking some of their new books’ arrival until his phone rang. He was here.

“Noona, I’m taking a break.”

“Okay. But not more than 20 minutes. We have to prepare the display.”

“Yes, I’ll be quick, don’t worry.”

Half running out of the library, Changmin looked around trying to find Yunho’s black SUV. He saw a man dressed in a classic black suit standing near a big car. The man looked at him and made him a sign to get closer. As Changmin arrived in front of the SUV, the man opened the back door, hurrying him to enter. The inside of the car was dark, Changmin could only see the light of Yunho’s cigarette as the man was taking a big drag on it. He sat in front of Jung, the door closing behind him.

“I’m tired today. So you’ll have to do all the work.”

“Isn’t it what I always do ?”

“If I recall last time, I was the one destroying your ass.”

Yunho switched the light of the car on and Changmin could finally see the man’s face. Which made him literally choke on air. His face was smeared with blood, his neck too. Some red also painted his fingers and nails. Yunho chuckled seeing the expression of Changmin’s face. Cute. Letting his cigarette sit between his lips, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching Changmin’s eyes follow each one of his movements with an astounded expression on his face.

“What? You don’t want to do it? Scared of a little blood?” Yunho’s muscular torso was now fully exposed, showing his tattoos and tiny spots of dry blood sticking to his skin. “Sorry, I tried to clean up a little bit. You want to leave?”

Changmin loudly gulped his saliva, his eyes trailing over Yunho’s body. He never really minded the sigh of blood, and weirdly enough, seeing Yunho like this was also extremely sexy. He knew this was a test. And if he failed it, he was out, which he couldn’t afford. Taking a shaky breath, he locked his eyes with Yunho’s, and moved from his current sit, making its way on the man’s laps. He let his hand drag across the older’s torso, feeling his burning skin under his touch. Yunho’s hands settled on his sides, rubbing his hips as Changmin leaned closer to the man, making his move to kiss him on the mouth but Yunho turned his head away, side eyeing him with a slightly irritated look.

“I don’t kiss.”

“Who the hell are you? Pretty Woman?”

This remark earned him a glare but it didn’t seem to faze him that much. Changmin lowered his body on Yunho’s lap, rubbing their crotch together. Both men let out a hushed groan as the sudden friction. Growing impatient, Yunho sloppily tried to get Changmin’s t-shirt away from his body, almost breaking the youngest’s arm on the way. Once the stupid piece of clothing was out, he started licking his collarbones and dragging his hands on every piece of skin exposed while Changmin kept grinding on his hard on, his breath getting faster. Changmin’s staggered moans were going straight to his groin and Yunho fastly started to work on both of their pants, pulling on it, silently telling Changmin to get those fucking things out of his way. The blond tried his best to slip out of his jeans while Yunho was forcing his own off. Soon after, Changmin was back on his laps, devouring his neck and leaving little bite marks on the way. The feel of Yunho’s naked skin against his made him moan in such a sultry way that Yunho couldn’t help himself but to thrust his hips up, the feel of his cock rubbing against Changmin’s entrance making him go crazy. He quickly got the lube from under the seat and poured almost half of it on his dick, the cold feeling making him gasp. Changmin was still busy leaving marks on his body and dragging his nails on his chest. So when Yunho violently grabbed his hips and lowered him down on his shaft in one smooth but fast move, the blond screamed in a very high pitch, his body trying to stretch its best following the sudden intrusion. Letting his head fall on Yunho’s shoulder, he gripped the man’s biceps, breathing erratically. Trying to gather his strength, he weakly started to move up and down on Yunho’s cock, wincing at the burning sensation. The older man looked at him, this boy was a sin. He watched the young man closing his eyes in focus, biting his own lips while sweat was dripping down his neck. White strands of hair falling on his face, Yunho couldn’t help but carefully push the hair out of Changmin’s lustful face. Their groans filled the car as their movements grew more eager. Yunho grabbed Changmin’s ass and set the pace, a fast one, each one of his thrusts getting deeper and deeper. The younger let himself fall on Jung’s torso, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and just letting the man do whatever he wanted. Yunho could feel himself getting closer and squeezed his hand between their bodies, grabbing Changmin’s length in his hand, stroking him with the same rhythm of his thrusts. Changmin was losing his mind, as always. The new friction on his cock was the last draw and he came in a tiny scream, gripping Yunho’s shoulders harder. The leader was close to follow, feeling Changmin’s tight entrance squeezing him even harder and quickly pulled himself out to release himself outside of the man. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Changmin nuzzling Yuhno’s neck and enjoying this moment of respite while he had the chance. The older slowly pulled the man off his laps, positioning him on the seat next to him. He looked like a mess but a beautiful one. There was some blood on his face, his belly was covered in cum and his back was probably in the same state. He grabbed some wet wipes that always kept along with the lube, and tried his best to clean the other man. Changmin was looking at him with a content yet tired look on his face.

“You got blood on your face.”

“It’s your fault. Coming here all bloody.” A smile made its way on Changmin’s face, stopping Yunho in his cleaning mission. He looked in the youngest’s eyes, dropping his hand on his side.

“Get dressed and get out.” Yunho threw him the pack of wet wipes and took his pack of cig, lighting one in a second. He felt Changmin’s surprised look on his face but didn’t look back.

“Okay.” Changmin bent to get his clothes and clumsily got dressed. “So, see you next time.”

Yunho didn’t even give him a look as the blond man exited the car, holding his back painfully. Once the door closed, Yunho loudly sighed before chuckling. Bambi was greater than he expected. It was going to be a fun game.

_________

“Well, lately Changmin has been having a lot of fun. Right, Min?”

Kyuhyun was acting out once again. And Donghae was just sitting in front of them watching the two men throwing some scathing gaze at each other. Ever since Yunho came to his workplace, the man had been calling him almost three times a week, either telling where to go or asking where he was. Of course, sex was always involved, usually by Changmin’s ass getting literally destroyed or they would just give each other sloppy hand job, dry humping against each other or Changmin would quickly blow his dick and each time the older man would leave right after. And no semi cuddling session anymore as they had in the car in front of Changmin’s workplace. Yunho had made it clear, just a quick rough fuck, no kiss, and that was all. He was his toy and that’s it. But Changmin wasn’t giving up yet and was still waiting for his chance to get into the mansion, not forgetting his main objective.

“With the man from last time at the club? It was Jung Yunho right? The rich dude. Hyukjae told me about him.”

“You’re still in contact with him?” Kyuhyun had been very clear with Changmin: no one other than the two of them could get involved. So the idea of Donghae hanging out with one of Yunho’s subjects wasn’t making him happy.

“Yeah, he’s cool. At first, I thought he was just some kind of crazy horny dude but he’s actually a very nice person to talk with.”

Changmin raised his eyebrows at this statement. He once overheard Yunho talking on the phone with the man, and from what he understood he was dealing with sex traffic. Which wasn’t really his idea of a ‘nice guy’. But after all, who was he to judge? He was the one fucking the heir of the Jung Empire, a notorious blood-colded killer.

“I don’t think you both realize the people you’re dealing with.”

“What? You’re jealous we’re making friends other than you?” Donghae was way too innocent for his own good. Changmin and Kyuhyun both knew it.

“I’m not sure ‘making friends’ is the right term. At least, not in Min’s case, right?”

“At least the sex is good. Even if my ass is starting to get really sore lately.”

Donghae almost spilled his whole cup of coffee on himself while Kyuhyun just judgingly squinted his eyes at the youngest of the group. A brat, a well-laid brat. But still a freaking brat. Kyuhyun really was starting to wonder if Changmin still had the whole robbery-thing in his mind and wasn’t just having fun getting fucked by a mafia boss. But what Changmin didn’t know was that his best friend had made his research. And even managed to get some intel from inside the Empire. He knew something big was going on in the Jung organization. Words on the street were saying that a war was going to start very soon and he didn’t want his friend to end up in the middle of all of this. Of course, him and Changmin weren’t in the legal business either but you couldn’t compare some hurtless robbery to murder or even sex trafficking. So Kyuhyun knew that if things started to go the wrong way for Changmin, he would have to intervene. And he was definitely prepared for this.

_________

The atmosphere in the room was heavy. The men standing in front of the main desk were trying their best to keep their calm but feeling the anger coming from the person sitting in front of him, it was a hard task. Even if they were used to the wrath of the old man, when Jung Seunghoon was displeased, it was better to lay low. His son was also scary but wasn’t yet on the level of his father, whose forty years of being the head of empire forged into a restless leader. Jung Seunghoon was looking at the pictures laying in front of him with a disgusted look on his face. He really thought his son was smarter than this. But apparently, the young boy still wasn’t ready to take his place. He was still too soft, too easy to fool.

“Don’t do anything for now. I want to see how it goes. But I want updates on this. Don’t fuck it up.”

The men in front of him deeply bowed before quickly exiting the room. Jung took one last look at the pictures of Shim Changmin walking on the street with one of his friends, Cho Kyuhyun. Clicking his tongue, he took the little electronic device, placed near the photos, in his hand, lightly playing with it with his fingers. Those little kids really thought they could mess with his son? Crazy bastards.


	6. WORDS AND ACTS

Changmin was used to Yunho’s shenanigan. Rough sex, with usually no care for his partner. Actually, he lost count of the many times where Yunho left him with a hard on because the leader decided that his release was his only objective because, after all, his toy had hands and could finish himself on his own. But lately, it looked like Yunho was trying his best to test Changmin’s limits. And his new idea involved ropes. So there he was, in one of the bedrooms of Hyukjae’s club, with his hands tied behind his back, lying on the bed, all naked. Yunho was standing in front of the bed, quietly smoking a cigarette and eyeing the body laid down in front of him. The idea of tying him up was great. But he had no idea of what to do next. Usually when he had someone tied up like this, he would torture him. And definitely not in a pleasant sexual way. More in a you-wish-you-were-dead kind of way.

“So, what’s next? You’re just going to stand there?”

“Maybe. I’m actually thinking of jerking off and leaving you there.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Oh, his toy was rebelling. How cute. But at least, now Yunho knew what he was going to do. Torture it was. He quickly pulled his pants down, dragging a big hit on his cigarette and slowly started to stroke himself, watching Changmin’s eyes widened, and his mouth slowly fell open. He climbed on the bed, half walking on Changmin’s body on the way, and dropped on his knees right on the younger’s head.

“Suck.”

“No.”

“Are you resisting?”

“If I suck you off, then what’s next?”

“Depends on how good you are. I want to fuck your throat. So, what are you gonna do?”

Changmin didn’t think twice before taking Yunho’s length in his mouth. Without his hands, it was a little harder than expected, but he tried his best to suck the head and draw his tongue along the slit, making the man above him let out a deep groan. Yunho half leaned on the wall in front of him, positioning himself as best as he could to destroy the brat’s throat. Changmin quickly understood what was going to happen and started to relax his throat as best as he could but he obviously wasn’t prepared enough. Yunho grinned and thrusted in the blond’s mouth as hard as he could making him gag. Tears were streaming Changmin’s face as he could feel his whole face cramping from the strength of Yunho’s thrust. It took only two minutes for the oldest to finish as deep as he could in his throat. The only sigh of the submissive boy under him was enough to drive him to his end. As he pulled out, Changmin violently coughed, cum dripping from his mouth. What a wonderful sight. Before even giving him time to recover, Yunho went down on the man, dragging his tongue on his chest, playfully nipping at one of his nipples. Changmin was literally squirming with need under him, crying out as Yunho was toying with him. He rubbed his hand against the blond’s cock but the friction wasn’t enough. Changmin started to buckle his hips up trying to get the release he desperately needed. Yunho let out a laugh, and for the first time, Changmin told himself that this man had the prettiest smile and laugh. But before he could get more thought into this, he screamed out a curse as Yunho took his length in his mouth. The man started bobbing his head up and down, occasionally swallowing around his girth. Changmin was getting close and Yunho could feel it. At some point, he knew how to recognize the signs of the younger’s upcoming orgasm. The tiny high-pitched moans that he was getting so used to hear, the slight blush making its way on his chest, his breathing getting laborious. His man was close and just when Changmin started to see stars, everything stopped as Yunho wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his dick. The biggest dry orgasm that Changmin ever experienced in his life went through his whole body, making him squirm and gasp violently.

“You really thought I was going to make it easy for you? Beg me.”

“Please. Please.” Changmin couldn’t think anymore, the only thing on his mind was the beautiful man lying on him.

“Please what? Tell me what you want.” Yunho went up, putting his face as close as he could to Changmin’s, without touching him, just slightly brushing their noses against each other.

“Please hyung, fuck me.”

Yunho really thought of leaving him there, a naked mess on the bed with his hands tied. But something in Changmin’s eyes made him change his mind. His puffy lips, his cheeks wet from tears and his pupils blown by desire was too good to leave it there. Sliding his hand behind Changmin’s back, he undid the tie of the rope restraining the younger’s hands. Changmin painfully stretched his arms, wincing when he noticed the red marks around his wrists. His filled with lust eyes followed Yunho trying to find the freaking lube. Which was supposed to be in the top drawer on the left side of the bed. Who the hell put it on the right side? Pouring a good amount of the liquid on his fingers, he settled back on Changmin’s legs who instinctively raised them up to give him better access. He felt a wet finger brushing against his hole and gasped loudly as Yunho slided one of his digits in him. Changmin looked at him with wide eyes, not used in getting preparations from him. Usually it was legs open, and bam. But this time, the whole thing felt a lot more… soft. Yunho crossed his gaze but quickly looked away, preferring to bury his head in the youngest’s neck, blindly fingering him. As Changmin started to squirm once again under him, he introduced directly two others fingers and stretched him more, twisting around until the blond was just a lying mess, screaming and whimpering. When he finally started to lose his patience, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up before pushing himself in the man’s entrance. Changmin grabbed him and drew him closer, hugging him while wrapping his long legs around his waist. As Yunho finally started moving in an extremely slow way, Changmin let out a cry, moving his hands lower and grabbing a handful of Yunho’s ass, pulling him even closer. Yunho’s thrusts gradually started to grow stronger and deeper in the blond’s body, he kissed Changmin’s check, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin until he was literally lapping at his jaw, still moving his hips with acute experience. A wail pierced the room and he knew he found the spot he was looking for. He started going faster and harder, frantically hitting this little thing that was turning Changmin into only tinies whimpers and breathless moans. It only took one more powerful thrust for the youngest to come in a loud scream, his fingernails digging into Yunho’s skin. Feeling Changmin clenching around him, hot flesh gripping him, Yunho accelerated his pace and followed his partner in his orgasm. Changmin never once in his life blacked out because of sex. He always though it was just a stupid legend, but when he finally came back to his senses, he realized that he did black out. A slight buzz ringing in his ears while his eyes were trying to get some focus back. Yunho was lazily biting the soft skin between his neck and collarbones, with his whole body wrapped around him. Changmin tightened his grip on the older man and let out a soft chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I never thought blacking out was actually possible.” Yunho shifted his weight, and let himself fall on Changmin’s side, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I’m that good.”

“What a show of.”

Changmin reached over Yunho’s body, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the top of the nightstand. He never had smoke more than when he was with this man but after-sex cigarettes were always the best. He managed to light the little stick of death with shaky hands, feeling the eyes of Yunho on him. Breathing in and out a hit, he watched the cloud of smoke forming above his head. 

“Will I be able to top one day?”

“What?”

“Well, as much as I like your dick in my ass, I’d also like to, for once, be able to walk. So...” Yunho sharply sat up, his calm expression from before vanishing. Changmin was already regretting asking. Him and his stupid mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Just. Forget about it.”

“There is only one person who managed to get his way on me, and this person is dead.”

“Oh… Did you…”

“Kill him?” Yunho looked at him with a slight smile on his lips, taking the cigarette from the youngest’s hands. “Didn’t have to. Someone else took care of it.” Taking a long drag on it, he blew the smoke in Changmin’s face. “His toy stabbed him. I wonder if one day, you’ll do the same to me.”

“I’m not a killer.”

“Everyone is.”

_________

Yong Chunho. Used to be one of Kang’s lapdog that the man picked up on the street a long time ago. And was now starting his own little crew with some old followers of his dead master. That was all the man Yunho had been torturing for now two weeks could tell before he put a bullet in his brain. It was obvious that he had no information other than this. He was no one important, just an idiot just good at following orders. But at least, Yunho had a name now. He knew who his next target was going to be, whose bones he was going to break one by one. The heir took a look at his left, crossing Shindong’s eyes.

“So finally, we have information.”

“Yeah, a name. Not sure it’ll get us too far, but yeah, it’s still a start I guess.” Shindong approached the dead body and gave it a little kick as if he needed to check if the bastard was still breathing. “Why do you always have to do such a mess? Do you know how hard it is to clean after you?”

“If I did, then where would be the fun? Anyway, I think I’m gonna have to talk with Heechul. He probably knows something about this Yong.”

“I thought Heechul didn’t want to get involved in this mess?”

“I don’t have a choice.” Yunho loudly sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I need to get my hands on this bastard. Fast, otherwise… I don’t know what could happen.” 

“You think Heechul is in danger?”

It was indeed a possibility. The problem with this whole situation was that Yunho had no idea what Yong’s objective was. Maybe he just wanted to make some money, maybe he wanted something more. Not knowing was dangerous. Yunho felt as he was walking around blind and he didn’t like it. Also, why Yong decided to start his little enterprise now? Why 20 years later? Something was wrong, he needed to know what Yong and Kang’s relationship was. If there was a possibility that the man was after revenge. Because if he was, Heechul was indeed in danger. 

“I’ll go see Heechul. Just… Clean this.”

“Yes sir. As always sir.”

Hearing the obvious sarcasm in Shindong’s answer, Yunho threw him a deadly glare. They might be friends, but Yunho still had a reputation to keep. And he couldn’t let any disrespect pass. Shindong quickly bowed, glaring at the floor. Satisfied with the man’s reaction, Yunho left the room, leaving bloody marks on the ground. Yeah, good luck cleaning all of this.

_________

Heechul was living in one of the penthouses of the Jung’s biggest and most luxurious hotel. To say he was living the dream wouldn’t be strong enough. No rent to pay, free food, cleaning service, alcohol flowing, he was literally living in freaking paradise. As the elevator doors opened on his floor, a woman appeared in front of Yunho, her hair was a mess, her lipstick almost all over her face. Well, someone had some fun. Her eyes opened widely, a clear expression of shock on her face as she quickly bowed and made her way in the elevator as Yunho got out, slightly laughing. Walk of shame it was. And in front of Jung Yunho. She must have felt so embarrassed. Walking further inside the penthouse, Yunho caught a glimpse of Heechul, lazily stretching his arms over his head, half lying on the floor of the main room. The man was only wearing an expensive silk dressing gown. Thank god, he wasn’t naked. Yunho had seen his dick enough in his life. 

“That girl… Wasn’t she one of Hyuakje’s dancers?”

“Yes, so? You’re not the only one who can have some fun. Well actually…” Heechul stood up, securising the belt of his gown. “To be honest, she’s not just some fun. So please, stay away from her.”

“Not interested.”

“So your toy is really that good, uh?”

“Yong Chunho.”

It was funny how only two words could make Heechul froze. So Yunho was right, this name meant a lot. His usual smug face turned into a pained frown. The man slowly turned his back to Yunho, making his way to the bar painfully dragging his feet on the floor.

“I told you I didn’t want to get involved in this.”

“I know. But right now, we don’t have a choice. Who is he?” Watching his friend pouring himself a drink of clear liquor, Yunho joined him and sat on one of the stools near the bar. “Heechul, please. I need to know what the man is capable of. He might come after you and I don’t want to take this risk.”

“He was Kang’s second. His most loyal dog. But Yunho… It’s been what? 20 years? Why now?”

“That’s what I’m trying to understand. But whatever his reasons are, he needs to go down. Do you think even after all this time, he could seek revenge? Against us?”

“From what I remember… Yes. He was some loyal son of bitch. Yunho… I can’t go through this again. I just… I just can’t.”

“I know.” Yunho felt bad to get him into this mess. Again. But he was the only one who had gotten close enough to Kang’s men. “That’s why I need your help. I need intels. And you’re the only one who can…”

“Wait. I don’t have intels.’ Heechul raised his hand right in front of Yunho’s face, interrupting him. “It’s been so long. Things have changed. All I know is that Jung was a fucking monster. What else do you want me to tell you?”

“I need names. I need to know where they used to hang out. I know a long time has passed but they might still have the same habits. At this point, anything can help.”

“Fine… Just ask away. But be quick, I’m in urgent need of a hot shower. And some sleep. Sex can be so exhausting.”

There he was. The usual smug Heechul. Yunho knew it was just an act, trying his best to hide how much this whole situation was touching him, bringing back old memories. All the more reasons to destroy Yong who dared to bring Kang back into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good news: I actually finished writing the whole thing. So I'll probably update twice a week (sunday and wednesday normally).  
> Also thank you everyone for your comments, it's really nice to have feedbacks, I might not reply to all but I read everything :)


	7. TRUST THE LIE

“I think I’m making progress!”

“Progress as in your ass is finally getting used to Jung’s dick?”

“Kyuhyun, please stop. I’m being serious here.”

“Nothing about this whole thing is serious. And I’m bored. Why can’t we just make a trip to some museum like we used to?”

Kyuhyun was so full of Changmin’s stupidity. It had been a full month and they still didn’t make any progress. Also, the black car that had been following him for the past week wasn’t a good sign. Basically, in Kyuhyun’s point of view, they were fucked. Truly and deeply fucked. 

“He’s actually talking to me now. It’s good.” Changmin was throwing his hands in the air, pacing around the room. Oh, he was losing it. There it was. “Just a few more times and I’ll make it to the mansion.”

“At this point, I think you should just break in. Why didn’t you even break in this fucking place already? We know where the cameras are, I can get to their security systems. What else do you need?” He needed to get his ass fucked. That was what this idiot needed. “You know what I think? You got too close to Jung. You’re getting feelings.”

“It’s just sex.” 

“Well I guess your heart is in your dick then.”

Changmin stopped in the middle of the room. They were in Kyuhyun’s basement where they would usually plan all of their larcenies. The plans of the security system of the Jung’s mansion were hanging on the wall. Changmin knew his friend was right. He could just break in, get the stupid knife and leave. But then, where would be the fun? What he wanted was for Yunho to invite him in there, willingly. And he also needed to see exactly where the guards were. Of course, Kyuhyun already told him that he could also just hack the cameras and watch what was going on in there but once again his idiotic friend said no. It was too easy. And too easy wasn’t funny. 

“You’re really not going to change your mind, right?”

“No. I’m doing this. Whether you’re in or not.”

“Yeah, yeah right. You need me for this and you know it. So if you’re gonna be a suicidal little shit, I have to follow too.”

Kyuhyun did hope that his best friend would change his mind and call the whole thing off. But of course, he also knew this man was an idiot and apparently extremely obsessive. So, time to put the plan in place. Kyuhyun silently congratulated himself for having Siwon in his contact-book and for having already contacted the man. 

“So… Listen to me very carefully here.” Kyuhyun pointed his finger right at Changmin’s face. “You’re going to have to act fast. And faster than Jung telling you two words right after cumming into your ass.” Changmin’s face scrunched at those words. “Siwon told me that a new guy was on the market now and Jung is going after him. This actually could be our way out. We can frame this dude so that we don’t have to fucking leave the country once Jung realize that you took his fucking knife.”

“How does Siwon know about this?”

“Siwon knows everything. If you ask me, the Jungs might be the boss of the country. But Siwon is the freaking king. But anyway, we need to frame this guy. And to do that, you need to hurry your tiny ass.” Kyuhyun pulled a file from a drawer, throwing it on the table. Several pictures scattered on the surface, a tall man, probably in his fifties, was on most of them. “It’s the guy in question. For now, Jung only knows his name. Siwon is currently getting something that will apparently help us make him look guilty but he also needs you to put this somewhere in Jung’s house. If we frame him, you won’t even have to change your name. Again.”

“Oh come on, I only had to change it once and it was seven years ago. The cops are too stupid to realize who I am, so I doubt Yunho will suspect me. He didn’t even wonder what a poor dude like me was doing at a charity event.”

“True. After all, they’re part of the mafia, not the secret services. I can’t believe he didn’t even do a real backup check on you... But still, for next time, you really need to use something else than your official name. Anyway…”

Kyuhyun grabbed a tiny letter from the file, showing it to Changmin. As the blond tried to take it, Kyuhyun quickly retracted his hand, keeping the piece of paper away from his reach.

“The orders were clear. You don’t open it. You just need to put it in the old Jung’s desk. But that’s all you can do. No knife for now.”

“Wait… You keep telling me that I should call off this whole thing and stop screwing Yunho but now you’re telling me to get, not only once in the mansion, but two freaking times?”

“What? Aren’t you happy? More chance for you to get your ass fucked.”

“So I get in, leave this letter. And get back there a second time to take the knife.”

“Oh, look at that.” Kyuhyun gently patted the blond’s check. “Our little Changmin can actually be clever sometimes.”

“Shut up.”

“You have until Friday by the way, so better move.”

Friday? So only five freaking days to convince Yunho. Well Changmin had a lot of work to do. And he better prepared a lot of lube.

_________

Yunho’s bambi really was full of surprise. Daring to text him asking if they could see each other? What a brat. But this week was a boring one, he had several men posted in front of some old bars, creepy motels, everywhere Kang used to go back in the days, at least from what Heechul told him. And so far, nothing. He was still at the same point: one name. And from what Leeteuk heard, Yong’s human traffic was growing stronger. Some of their clients already tried it out, the dirtiest, the ones who always asked if they had some kids around. Yunho didn’t like those clients. If it wasn’t business, he would have cut their balls a long time ago. So yeah, boring week. For Yunho’s world at least. So the idea to get some fun with the very hot blond was pleasant. The weird thing, and proving once again that Changmin was absolutely insane or at least very reckless, was that he actually wanted them to meet at his place. Which, Yunho discovered once he passed the door, was a tiny flat, quite messy. Empty boxes of food deliveries were lying on the coffee table, some dirty laundry hanging on the side of an old sofa, dishes in the sink… A mess. 

“Sorry, I should have cleaned. I just… Uh.” Changmin was currently running across his flat, a pile of laundry in his hands, trying his best to hide the clutter of his place. “I thought I would leave work sooner but I got caught up with some stuff and well. Sorry.”

“Your place is small.”

“Yeah well, I’m not rich, you know. I’m sure your place is amazingly big with a great giant fluffy bed but here you’ll have to do with my tiny and squeaky sofa bed.”

Sofa bed? Squeaky? Oh no. Yunho had just walked in hell on earth. He looked, with an almost offended look on his face, Changmin trying to wash some of the cups in the sink almost breaking everything on the way. He should just leave. He should have told him that a hotel or maybe even one of Hyukjae’s rooms was better than… This. Whatever this was. For maybe the first time in his life, Jung Yunho didn’t know what to do. So there he was, just standing in the middle of Changmin’s room, hands in his pockets.

“So… You’re going to just… Stand here? You can sit, you know. Place might be a mess but it’s clean, I swear.”

“You really don’t have a bed?”

“Yes, I do. But it’s also the sofa.” The blond one stretched his arm toward the so-called bed sofa. “You know, you grab it, you pull, it does a big annoying clack and then we’re set.”

“Maybe I should start paying you.” Little did he know that Changmin actually had a secret bank account with all the money he got from his little robberies. So basically, Changmin was rich.

“I’m not a prostitute.”

“Nothing wrong with being a whore. From all the people I know, the prostitutes are the nicest. They’re easier to work with too.”

“Oh right, Hyukjae is one, no?” Fuck. Him and his stupid month once again, fucking everything up. A little sneer made its way on Yunho’s face.

“I wouldn’t call him that. If I’m not wrong, your little friend never gave him money?”

Changmin didn’t answer to that. Good boy. Instead he just did his thing with the sofa, turning it into a… bed, of some sort. Throwing some of the pillows back on it, Changmin then stood up right in front of Yunho, their chest almost brushing against each other. The older man cocked his head on the side, waiting for Changmin to make the next move. Which he did. slipping his hands on Yunho’s shoulder, he took the man’s jacket off, letting it drop on the floor. Slowly sliding his fingers on his neck, he dragged them down and started to unbutton Yunho’s shirt, popping each button one by one. Changmin leaned in and started to leave a trail of kisses on the man’s skin, gently biting and licking some parts. Yunho closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the blond’s hot tongue on him. Changmin suddenly dropped to his knees, pulling Yunho’s pants on the way and finding himself right in front of the man’s already hard length. Pulling his tongue out, he gave a tentative lick, tasting the pre-come. Yunho’s hand was fast to make its way to the blond’s head, tucking at his hair, hurrying him to just take him in his fucking mouth already. When he did, letting his teeth slowly touch the sensitive skin, Yunho snapped his head down, looking at Changmin with wide eyes. He felt Changmin’s smirk against him, securing his hold of the blond’s hair, he let him start to bob his head, sucking his dick loudly, swirling his tongue and pressing his lips around the crown. A few minutes later, Yunho was a panting mess, his chest raising fast each time he would take a breath. Pulling out with a loud pop, Changmin got back up and pushed the man on the bed. He kept his eyes locked to Yunho’s and started stripping off. Propped on his elbows, Yunho watched him taking off one piece of clothing after the other, watching him move on the bed, taking his place on his knees. The feeling of their bare hot skins brushing against each other made them both moans. Changmin was taking things painfully slow. Too slow for Yunho. The brat was just having fun circling his ass against his groin without actually doing anything. Losing patience, Yunho grabbed him, probably leaving angry hand marks as always, and tackled him on the mattress. 

“Don’t tease me. Where’s your lube? And condoms.”

“Bathroom. In the cabinet.”

“Too far, we’ll have to do without.”

“I thought my place was too small?”

“Right now.” Yunho thrusted his hips on Changmin, getting a raspy huff from him. “It’s too far.”

As Changmin was already bracing himself for the pain of going without any lube, Yunho did something that he sure as hell wasn’t expecting. The man went down, as in putting Changmin’s legs up on his shoulders and taking a big lick as his hole. Changmin cursed under his breath, throwing his head back, fingers grabbing the sheets of the bed. Feeling the hot wet muscle probing his hole was making him go crazy. It felt dirty but also so good. The slurping sounds echoing in the room were obscene, he could feel saliva dripping along his cheeks and on the sheets. The first finger stinged a little, but he had worse, Yunho never being the softest kind of person. The second one hurted like a bitch but only for a second before Yunho managed to hit that specific spot that made Changmin scream in high pitch. Third one was just not enough anymore, right now all Changmin wanted and needed was Yunho’s body weight on him and his dick in his ass. Grabbing Yunho’s shoulders, digging his nails in his skin and weirdly bending himself, he violently dragged him up. To be honest, he was aiming for his month, for a sloppy passionate kiss, only to end up with his lips mouthing Yunho’s left cheek. Right, Pretty Woman. Yunho grabbed his own dick, quickly mixing the pre-cum and Changmin’s saliva from his previous blowjob and pushed himself into the blond’s tight hole. Pulling out slowly, he slammed back in, making the younger under him squirm. Only to freeze entirely after a few strong thrusts, buried deep inside Changmin. He could feel the younger’s muscle clenching around him and his hot breath in his neck. Changmin was wriggling under him, trying to get him to move, making tiny little whimpers. Yunho let out a chuckle, slowly starting to move again. Pulling out entirely only to push back in a quick snap, again and again. At first, he thought of torturing his bambi, making it all slow and interminable but the hotness of the body under him, the fingers playing on his skin, the tightness of Changmin’s body, it was all too much. And he needed to feel him more. Yunho set the pace strong as always and realized that, indeed, Changmin’s sofa bed thing was very squeaky. Skins slapping against each other, moans and fast breathings, the fucking bed making shriek sounds, they were loud. Hooking his arm under Changmin’s knee, he lifted his right leg, getting a better angle and going even deeper. More screams from Changmin, the friction between their two bodies stroking his leaking cock, and Yunho felt a sticky liquid spray on their torso. He wasn’t wearing a condom, it was a bad idea, such a bad idea but also the idea of emptying himself in Changmin’s body was so tempting. Which the blond seemed to notice and slowly nodded his head, giving a silent agreement. Which also was the only thing Yunho needed to come, getting as deep as he could. He rolled on the side as Changmin felt cum dripping between his tights, making a disgusted face. They stayed like this, lying on the bed in utter silent, the only sound being their quick breath until... 

“ _ Pretty woman, walking down the street _ …”

“The fuck are you doing?”

"I’m singing.  _ Pretty woman, the kind I’d like to meet _ …"

“Stop that.” Yunho grabbed his jacket on the floor, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

“Make me. Also no smoking inside. Place’s too small, the smoke is gonna get everywhere.”

“Make me.” Yunho said as he switched on his lighter.

But before he could actually light his cigarette, Changmin pulled him towards him and there they were, ready for the second round.

_______

The man standing in front of him was young. Just got out of jail, he was some kind of brainless brute. Only knew one thing: how to throw punches. And it was perfect for what he needed.

“Just… Please don’t kill him. Try to not hurt him too much, he’s an old friend.”

“Do you usually ask people to attack your friends?”

“Sometimes.” 

At least, when he had something to gain from it. And in this case, he did. It was bad, it was a mean sad game, he knew it. But what needed to be done had to be done. And after all, business was business, no bad feelings at all.

“Who is he anyway?”

“A whore. Well kind of. But it’s actually none of your business. I believe I’m paying you enough for you to not ask any question and just do what I want. Don’t I?” There was a particular aura around him, one that inspired respect with an ounce of fear.

“Yes, sir.”

“Take this.” The man threw a burn phone on the table. “I’ll text you when and where. So don’t try anything before I tell you to. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”


	8. BLOOD IN THE WATER

Hyukjae was in love. Truly, hardly in love. This little fluffy and so innocent man sitting in front of him was making him fall in love more every day. And for once in his life, Hyukjae didn’t just want sex, he wanted more. He just wanted to take the man in his arms, hug him and cover him in kisses. Donghae was very unaware of what was happening in his new friend’s head. He was just trying his best to make his coffee machine work, frowning in utter focus, which Hyukjae couldn’t help but find very cute. Cute. Everything in this man was cute. Which was weird since he definitely looked his age and definitely had some muscles but yeah, cute. 

“So how is your work at the club going? Do you have a lot of customers?”

“Yeah, of course. Well you know, there is always people ready to pay for sex so…”

“What…” The cute man almost dropped his cup of coffee at those words.

“I’m only kidding.” Actually, he wasn’t, but Donghae wasn’t ready to know about their whole night-business. “By the way, your friend, Changmin was it? How are things going between him and Yunho?”

“Uh… I don’t really know actually. Changmin doesn't really talk about it. But I guess it’s going well. He did tell us to not go to his place last night because Yunho was coming over so…”

“Wait… Yunho went to Changmin’s place?”

“Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I don’t know, coming from Yunho, it’s… weird. I told him I could book him one of the club’s rooms. I’m sad he preferred Changmin’s place instead. But I guess it’s cleaner in some way.” Hearing those words, Donghae couldn’t help but let out a throaty laugh.

“Oh trust me, Min’s place is a mess. I wouldn’t call it clean. Well… No, it is clean, it just usually looks like a bomb exploded in there.”

“Well now it’s even weirder.” Hyukjae pensively stroked his chin. “I wonder what he’s playing at.”

Right in front of Donghae’s building, a car was waiting. Lee Hyukjae had entered the place exactly 32 minutes ago, looking all happy. The person in the car pulled out a phone from his pocket and quickly checked messages he just received. Jung Yunho was nowhere to be found and Kim Heechul was still in his penthouse. Well well well, so Hyukjae truly was on his own. Except for his new labrador but he shouldn’t be a problem.

_______

Yunho woke up with a string of pain in his back. He stretched, groaning loudly and froze when he felt something hot on his side. This something was moving. This something was also getting closer to his body and wrapped itself around him. At this moment, Yunho was truly praying that he didn’t actually do that. That he actually didn’t fall asleep at Changmin’s place, in his stupid bed. He was insane. This was it, he was insane. It was the only reason he could have made this mistake. To be honest, Jung Yunho had one very important rule: you don’t sleep with your toy. And so far, he always respected it. But now, he had a sleeping bambi hugging him. And his back was hurting so bad. This fucking bed. This fucking blond man. Everything was wrong. And now Yunho was kind of panicking, he didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation. He probably should just get up and leave, or wait for the other one to wake up, or maybe just die right there, right here. As he was lost in his thoughts, Changmin slightly moved, hooking his leg around Yunho’s waist. His bambi was turning into a freaking koala. Yunho frantically looked all around the place, careful to not move his body too much, looking for a sign, something, anything which could tell him what to do next.

“You’re still here.” Changmin’s voice was still full of sleep, almost just a whisper.

“Yes.”

Yunho felt the blond head slowly stretching, feeling his muscles moving on his body, and the warmth was gone. Changmin sat up, shaking his hand in his hair, making a complete mess and turned toward Yunho who was looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. You can take a shower if you want. There are clean towels in the cabinet, next to the lube by the way.”

Brat, brat, brat. Shit, shit, shit. Those were the only things that were going into Yunho’s mind. But a shower was a good idea. So shower, it was. Towel in cabinet. Shower in the bathroom. And yes, Yunho was going crazy. As Changmin was getting some cups for the coffee, Yunho got up making the bed squeak and made his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, a smiling Changmin heard the sound of the water turning on. He wasn’t expecting Yunho to react this way but he also sure as hell didn’t expect him to actually stay the night. And it looked like the heir of the Jung’s empire didn’t either. But in some way, his reaction was kind of cute. A lost Jung Yunho was probably a rare sight. As Changmin was pouring the hot coffee in the two mugs, Yunho came out of the bathroom, back into his usual suit minus the jacket. 

“The shower was good?”

“I guess. It’s small. I bumped my elbow into the shower’s wall.”

“Poor you.” Changmin couldn’t help to burst into laughter seeing the gang’s leader rubbing his elbow. “Here, coffee’s ready.”

Yunho loudly sighed and took the cup Changmin was holding out to him. He was unhappy but also not as unhappy as he should. All of this felt way too homy. Taking a gulp of the hot coffee, he grabbed his jacket, folded on a lonely chair in the corner of the room, looking for his phone. 

“Also, your bed is terrible. I’ll have to buy you a new one.”

“I don’t need money. I could buy one myself but I like it this way. And the place is too small for a real bed. At least, with this I can fold it back and invite my friends.”

“This place is indeed small. I’m pretty sure even my bathroom is bigger.” He had two missed calls and a text message from Leeteuk. 

“Place isn’t big, but at least my dick is.”

“Too bad you don’t have to use it then.” Clicking on the screen of his phone, Yunho quickly read Leeteuk’s message. Hyukjae. Someone was following Hyukjae. “I have to go.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Lee Donghae. He’s with Hyukjae right now, right?” At least, Hyukjae was clever enough to always tell Yunho his full schedule.

“Yeah. I think I remember him mentioning it, but… What’s going on? Is there a problem?”

“Call him. Now. Tell him to stay with Hyukjae and stay on the fucking phone with him until I tell you to stop. Also, if something happens, you text me right away.” Yunho quickly put his jacket on and made his way to the exit.

“Can you at least tell me what’s going on?”

“Changmin!” Yunho screamed, making Changmin jump a little. “Do as I say.”

_______

Hyukjae had literal hearts in his eyes and the fact that Donghae didn’t even notice it was a wonder. Or he was a very good actor. He vaguely heard Donghae say something about getting something in his bedroom. His laptop maybe but Hyukjae was too busy thinking about what they actually could do in his bedroom to pay too much attention. He was starting to get hungry, of everything. Of Donghae’s body and just also of food. Thankfully the food they just ordered was supposed to arrive soon. As he overheard Donghae answering his phone, someone knocked on the door. Food was finally here. At least, if Hyukjae couldn’t eat Donghae, he still had food. Hoping happily to the door, he opened it with a big smile on his face. But the man standing now in front of him definitely didn’t look like a delivery man. After that, everything happened very fast. Hyukjae heard Donghae screaming something and felt a sharp pain in his stomach, once, twice, three times. He looked down and saw what looked like the handle of a knife planted in his belly. The definitely not delivery man looked at him, a sadistic smile on his face and ran away. It wasn’t the first time Hyukjae got stabbed, but every time it hurted like a bitch. Feeling hot red liquid on his hands, he slowly sank down, trying his best to apply pressure on his wounds. Hyukjae knew what this meant. The man’s objective wasn’t to kill him, it was a warning. 

“Hyukae, what… Ambulance… I need to… Fuck.” Donghae was quick to be at his side, trying to stop the bleeding with his bare hands, his whole body shaking.

“Donghae. Call an ambulance and get a towel… Fuck it hurts.” Hyukjae was starting to feel weak. His vision blurring, he knew he was going to faint soon. He was losing too much blood.

“I… Okay… Yeah… Towel… Yes.” Hyukjae saw Donghae getting up, half tripping on his own feet before his vision turned to black.

_______

When Yunho received a text from Changmin just saying ‘Hurry’, he knew shit went down and he felt the anger making its way through his whole body. Leeteuk and Shindong were already on their way to Donghae’s place, he was too and should be there in a few minutes. The only thing he wanted right now was to get his hand on the man who dared to touch his jewel. Stopping his car in front of the building, not even taking time to park, he quickly got out, catching a glimpse of Leeteuk running around the corner, clearly purchasing something. A smirk made its way on Jung’s face. He was out for blood. Their new prey was going to die. When he arrived at the back of the building, he was Shindong pinning down a man while Leeteuk was aiming his gun at their prey’s head. Good boys. 

“Who sent you?” Yunho was pissed. That man was going to talk, fast, and then he was going to sink his knife into his fucking skull.

“Fuck you.” Shindong gave a kick into the man’s face, blood splattering on the floor, while Yunho took his knife out, squatting down.

“You’re going to talk. Now. And I swear I’ll make it quick.”

“You should take care of your slut instead. I’m pretty sure that bitch is bleeding out.”

“I think you should worry about your ass instead. Break his arm.”

Shindong was quick to follow his order, and applied pressure on their prey’s arm, earning a big crack while the man screamed in utter pain. His screams were delightful. That man was an idiot but he wasn’t screaming enough. Yunho wanted him to wail. Begging for him to kill him right there, right now. Yunho stabbed his hand in one quick move and dragged the knife, ripping the flesh and the tendons on the way. There it was. The wailing, the begging, like a pretty lullaby in Yunho’s ears. 

“So, who’s sending you?”

“Fuck…” One more stab. In his left thigh this time.

“Who” Another. “Sent.” One more in his other leg. “You?” And one more scream.

“You know who.”

“Yong?”

“Yes. Please stop.” Well that was indeed quick. Their prey was a freaking rookie.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, I swear. He… He just told me when and where to go. That’s it, I swear. He said to not kill him, just hurt him. Please stop.”

“Thank you. And don’t worry.” Yunho leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I’ll make it all stop.

As he heard the wailing sound of an ambulance’s siren far away, he did as he said. He made it all stop. And once again he was covered in blood, when he was wearing a freaking white shirt. This was getting annoying.

“Leeteuk. Go to Hyukjae. Text me which hospital, I’m gonna have to clean up a little bit.”

_______

When Changmin ran through the door of the emergency room, he directly noticed Donghae, sitting in the corner of the room. The man had his arms wrapped around him and was slowly rocking himself back and forth, eyes on the ground. He had streaks of blood on his t-shirt, even some in his hair. Changmin approached him, trying his best to not make sudden movement and startled his friend. As he sat down, Donghae raised his head. 

“Is Hyukjae going to be ok?”

“I don’t know. The doctor didn’t… The doctor didn’t come back yet.” Donghae was half-sobbing, painful tremolos in his voice. “But his brother is here. They said only the family could come. So… Who would do that?”

“It’s going to be okay Donghae. Don’t worry. Hyukjae is going to be okay.”

Changmin struck Donghae’s back to try to calm the man down but the tears were threatening to start flowing once again. As Donghae started sobbing, several people made their appearance in the waiting room. On the right, coming out of an observation room, a doctor followed by a tall, lean man. On the left, Jung Yunho along with two other men including one that Changmin remembered seeing at the Charity Event. All of them regrouped right in front of them, the doctor quickly shook Yunho’s hand, obviously used to all of this.

“Hello M. Jung. I’m sad to see that we meet once again in such circumstances.”

“Nice to see you again Doctor Park. How is Hyukjae?”

“He’ll be fine. Luckily none of his vital organs have been touched. The person who did this clearly didn’t aim to kill. Also… I hope you realize I will have to report this to the police… Unless…”

“Leeteuk.” The man next to the doctor straightened up. “Please take care of all the papers with Doctor Park here. I’m sure there is a lot.”

The doctor bowed one time to Yunho before leaving the place, followed by Leeteuk. Donghae and Changmin watched the whole scene with an astonished expression on their face. Well, mostly on Donghae’s face, who was still new to this whole world. Changmin, on the other hand, was just impressed. Yunho’s expression was blank. He wasn’t showing any emotion even if one of his friends almost lost his life.

“Donghae, right?” Hearing his name coming from Jung’s mouth, Donghae was literally shaking in fear. He slowly nodded, shrinking on himself even more. “Listen, I am very sorry that you had to go through all of this. And I am sure you are very worried about Hyukjae but as you heard our dear doctor, he will be fine. So I think you should go back home and...” Yunho eyed Donghae’s appearance. “Maybe you should clean up. Blood doesn’t look nice on you. Changmin, please stay with your friend. I’m sure he’ll need support.”

“But..” Donghae hesitated, his voice shaking. “Someone tried to… Kill him. We should talk to the police. They can help!”

“Donghae.” Changmin put his hand on his friend’s arm. “We should go. It’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Donghae looked like he wanted to contest but quickly changed his mind, slowly getting up. He wanted to see Hyukjae but it looked that it wasn’t a possibility, at least not for now. Changmin followed, keeping a reassuring hand of the back on his friend. He took one last look at Yunho who didn’t even make the effort to meet his gaze, and left the hospital with Donghae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post tomorrow so update today.  
> Also HEY LOOK I actually wrote a chapter without smut :D


	9. MAKE ME BELIEVE

After three hours of uncontrollable sobs, Donghae finally felt asleep, all wrapped up in at least five blankets. Changmin was exhausted. Not only did he not really sleep the night before, thanks to a very energetic tattooed man, but the whole Hyukjae thing had also been a lot. Going from a screaming Donghae on the phone, to a blood-drenched Donghae and then a crying one, it was a real rollercoaster. At least, he didn’t have to clean the floor since apparently someone took care of it while they were at the hospital. Probably one of Yunho’s men getting rid of the evidence before a noisy neighbor decided to contact the police. Even though Yunho's men probably also left some bills on the way since it was unlikely that no neighbor heard Donghae screaming to death. He called Kyuhyun to explain to him the situation. The man went bat shit crazy when he heard about the attack, yelling about them agreeing to not get Donghae involved in all of this and that they were all going to die. To which Changmin retorted that they couldn’t control Donghae’s relations and that he had nothing to do with him getting close to Hyukjae. Well actually, it kind of was his fault that they both met but still, he couldn’t know that Hyukjae would end up crushing on their clueless friend. Checking one last time that Donghae was soundly sleeping, Changmin left and made his way back to his apartment, praying for a good night of sleep in his cozy bed. Ok, not so cozy, but at least he could sleep. But before Changmin could close his door, he felt angry hands grabbing him, hot lips on his skin and ended up crushed against the door, closing it shut with his body. He felt the hands tearing his t-shirt and loudly gasped when he felt teeth crushing his skin.

“Wait… Wait, stop! Yunho, stop!”

“Why?” Yunho looked at him, pupils dilated and panting loudly. “Why should I stop?”

“Listen… The day has been long, I’m tired, I’m hungry, I just want to… Fuck.” Yunho grinded his hips against his groin and Changmin couldn’t help but moan loudly. “How did you even get in?”

“I can do a lot of things. Now, less talk, more action.” 

Changmin’s hands were pinned above his head as he felt Yunho’s knee slide between his legs and couldn’t help himself but to grind on it. Yunho was literally half-rutting against him, rubbing his knee and thrusting his groin on Changmin’s tight. He needed more, he needed way more. He let go of the blond’s wrists and took off his own shirt, snatching the buttons on the way. The moment Changmin feels a wet tongue on his nipple, circling the hard tip, he couldn’t take it anymore. The door handle was destroying his lower back, and he was getting harder and harder by the minute. So fuck tired, fuck hungry, and yes fuck Yunho. Changmin squatted just a little bit, just enough to snake his hands behind Yunho’s tights and lift him up. Yunho was quick to catch up and wrapped his legs around his waist, his hands making their way behind his neck. They made their way to the sofa bed, which luckily Changmin didn’t have the time to put back into its sofa function this morning and both fell on the bed followed by an extremely loud shrieking noise. Damn, this fucking bed. Yunho was grabbing every part of his body with urgency while Changmin was trying to get rid of their last pieces of clothing. Which was a little complicated as the man under him was going wild, biting, scratching, grinding. Once they were both completely naked, they moaned as their lower body rubbed against each other. Changmin bit down on Yunho’s neck when he felt the man’s finger grazing over his hole. 

“I want to kiss you. Hyung, please.”

“I don’t…”

“I know. I know you don’t kiss. But please…” 

They both stopped moving, panting, hot breath hovering on their skin. Changmin was looking at Yunho with want and lust in his eyes, he was almost begging. Yunho looked lost. It was like he was considering it but also not even thinking about it. He raised his hand and gently pushed away some strand of hair of the blond’s face. He cursed under his breath and dragged the younger’s down, smashing fiercely their mouths together. It had been a while since Yunho last kissed someone and he didn’t remember it being that powerful. Maybe it was just because it had been long, maybe it was because of the context, or maybe it was because it was Changmin, but right now, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the man’s lustful lips sliding against his. Changmin, on his side, was losing his mind. As their mouth met, he felt a jolt of electricity go through his whole body, from head to toe. The kiss was violent, a little bit too much of teeth, some biting along the way but strangely, they slowed down, more lascif, a different kind of passion. Changmin ran his tongue over Yunho’s lower lip, asking for permission to enter, and when the man opened his mouth, letting the other’s tongue slide into it, both of them gasped at the feeling. The two men explored each other’s wet cavity, tasting and fondling the newly found texture. Changmin cupped Yunho’s face in his hand gently, stroked his jaw and deepened the kiss. He slowly let his hand slip between both of their bodies, feeling the older man’s muscles. The moment he felt Changmin’s hand wrap around his shaft, Yunho moaned loudly in the kiss, half suffocating. For the first time since they started all this, whatever this was, Changmin felt an ounce of power. Power over the panting man under him, with hooded eyelids, swollen lips and breathing heavily. And indeed, in Yunho’s head, there was everything except power. He felt pain, hurt, pleasure, too many things. So when he felt a rush of adrenaline going through his body, he felt it hard, his orgasm hitting him like a freaking truck. Changmin noticed it, taking back his mouth and stroking him slowly until the other man’s endless moans quiet down. 

“Fuck.” Yunho looked like a mess. Which was quite a very rare sight compared to his usual stoic and neat appearance. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand through his hair, half grabbing and half ripping some strands on the way. “Fuck. It’s a fucking mess.”

“You’re the mess right now. Wait… Let me get something to clean you up.” He eyed his own torso, seeing the sticky white matter on his skin. “And to clean myself too actually.”

Changmin was quick to come back with a wet towel, and cleaned the mess on both of their bodies. Throwing it somewhere on the floor, he slipped into some fresh underwear and lied down next to Yunho, considering his next move. They stayed in silence like this for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and the calm of the room. 

“I should leave.” Yunho started to get up before feeling Changmin’s hand on his arm.

“No. You’re staying. I’m hungry so I’m going to cook something and we’re going to eat. When was the last time you ate?”

“I’m leaving. I’m not doing that.” Yunho’s tone sounded definitive but there was also a part of tiredness in it.

“I’m an excellent cook, you know? Come on, just put some clothes on so that I don’t end up burning the kitchen.”

_______

“Where is Yunho?”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure he’s fine, don’t worry too much.” Heechul wasn’t expecting to end up in this place. The only time he had to go to Jung’s desk was a very long time ago. Back then he was only sixteen and was drenched in blood. Just thinking about it made him shake from anger.

“He’s my son. And I know he has a new toy but I also worry that his new whore might mean too much for him.”

“He knows what he’s doing.”

“Then why is Yong still out there? Hyukjae is out for now, meaning he managed to touch us. And that’s not a good thing. I know Yunho has his men out there looking for him, but it looks like it’s not enough.”

“Yong is not stupid. It’ll take time to get him. And to be honest, even if Yunho does kill him, there’ll always be other men like him. This just will never end.”

Jung Seunghoon knew Heechul was right. Those kinds of things never stop, he had seen enough men trying to get his place. But so far, none of them ever succeeded. Only one almost did. Only one managed to get close enough. The old man remembered his first encounter with Heechul, it was also the first time he met Kang. Well, at least the first time he saw Kang’s face, couldn’t really say that he met him since the man was already dead when he entered the room. Twenty years ago, a war started and it had cost him too many things, including his son. When he heard that Kang broke into their family mansion, he thought he was going crazy. He gathered his men and raided the house, killing everyone on their way. It had been a bloody night. But when he entered his son’s bedroom, that’s when he started seeing red, but there was no one else to kill. The vision he had in front of him that night was something he wished everyday he could erase from his memory. But it was too late, it was burned in his mind now. His son, just a teenager, lying on the floor, shaking and curled up trying his best to put his jogging pants back on. The dead body of Kang was a few meters away from him, or at least what was left of it. And in a dark corner, there was a boy. He looked a little older than Yunho, but just by a few years. What Seunghoon saw in his eyes that night was terrifying. Even him, a killer himself, felt the need to take a few steps back when he saw this boy holding tightly a bloody machete in his hands and obviously ready to kill more. The hardest part had actually been to get near Yunho. Each time Seunghoon tried to walk to his son, the older boy would make a sound, half hissing half growling, just like an animal protecting its offspring. That’s when Seunghoon understood that he needed to keep this boy around. And he had been right. He knew Heechul wasn’t loyal to the Empire, he wasn’t loyal to him but he was to Yunho. He was ready to do anything to protect him. Heechul, Yunho and Hyukjae were a team, they made a family of their own. All of them had gone through hell and managed to come back stronger than before. But even if Seunghoon was happy and proud to see his son being so well surrounded, it was also bugging him. Because they were Yunho’s men, not his. Yunho could put his trust in them but he couldn’t.

“What do you know about Shim Changmin?”

“Changmin? Not much. I think he’s just a reckless kid. I’m not sure he understands what he’s getting himself into.”

“Don’t you think the way he met my son is strange?”

“Strange?” Heechul raised his eyebrows. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. Yunho was getting attached to the boy and his father noticed it. Which couldn’t be good because even if Jung senior never paid attention to his son’s sex life, Heechul also knew that he had never been a big fan of Yunho’s choices. “I don’t think there is anything strange in this. Yunho saw him and I guess he found him pretty. You know that once Yunho finds something pretty, he takes it.”

“Is he that pretty?”

“I guess he is.” Heechul softly chuckled. Of course, he was a pretty boy, even he could see it. “But you know I never really paid attention to men. Not my type.”

“And yet, you fucked a lot of men, didn’t you?” Jung said and smiled while Heechul’s face fell. 

“You could say that. But never on my own will. But you already know that.” He couldn’t understand where Jung was trying to get. Thinking about his past life wasn’t Heechul’s favorite pastime.

“Do you think Yunho could… How could I say this nicely?” Jung looked like he was thinking for a few seconds and then talked. “Do you think he fucks with men because he’s been rape by one? Maybe he’s just… sick. Or some kind of weird PTSD.”

So that was the meaning of all of this conversation. Was his son fucked up because he had a preference for men. That fucking old bastard. For Heechul, the sick person here was Seunghoon, not his son. But this, he couldn’t say it because, even if he was always all in for comebacks, he also wasn’t stupid. And going after the boss of the empire wasn’t a good idea. But really, this conversation was just useless. Except if Jung was thinking about going after Changmin. Which was bad news. Because even if Heechul knew Yunho would never go against his father, he wasn’t too sure about how his friend would react if it touched his toy. Actually, was he even still just a toy? Heechul wasn’t even sure about this. He would have to talk to Yunho. Or Hyukjae first. Yes, he needed Hyukjae for this.

“I don’t think your son is sick. Look at me, I survived worse and I don’t fuck men. He’s like this, that’s all. You can’t change that.”

“But the kid needs to go.”

“Why? Why do you seem so interested in Changmin?” 

“Because he’s fooling with my son. And it’s not good for the business.”

“I thought your main goal was Yong? Changmin has nothing to do with this.”

“He’s slowing him down.” Jung senior stood up, making Heechul slightly back up. “Yong needs to go down now. So either Yunho takes care of it fast or the boy will have to go.”

“Why are you telling me this? You know I’ll always stand by Yunho’s side.”

“Because I also know you’re not stupid. You know I’m right and I know Yunho will listen to you.”

And Jung Seunghoon also knew who Shim Changmin really was. It was funny how seven years ago, this name didn’t even exist. Nowhere to be found, no trace of him in any record. Seunghoon knew how to recognize fake papers. Changmin’s, or whatever his real name was, were good but not enough for someone who had dealt with those kinds of things for more than 50 years. Also it was funny how a poor quiet kid ended up at a charity event. Seunghoon knew him and his friend - Kyuhyun was it? - wanted something. But he couldn’t figure out what, meaning that those kids had to go. And if his son wasn’t clever enough to realize that, then he would have to interfere. For good, this time.

_______

When Changmin said that he was a good cook, he wasn’t kidding. Yunho was actually kind of impressed, but mostly by the man’s abilities to cook something like that in this tiny kitchen. Why was everything so small in there? Only wearing his pants, Yunho was quietly eating the food Changmin happily gave him, some kind of Jjamppong a little bit too spicy for his taste but still good. And he was extremely hungry, so as of right now, he could have eaten anything that was served to him.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Changmin was smiling with proudness. Cocky brat.

“It’s too spicy.”

“Then don’t eat.” Changmin pretended to take the plate back but Yunho furiously secured his food away from the brat. Who couldn’t help but explode in laughter, seeing the reaction of the Jung’s heir.

“Stop laughing.”

“So it is good, right?”

“I guess. The fuck do you want? A gold medal?”

“Why not… I like shiny things.” On this, Changmin winked at him and turned back his attention to his own plate.

This whole situation felt so domestic. And it was weird, for both of them. Compared to everything that had happened during the day, it was a big change. But Changmin actually enjoyed it. It had been a while since he had someone over his place to taste his food. Usually he and his friends would go to Kyuhyun's place and the man always wanted to cook, keeping Changmin far away from his kitchen which he was guarding with pride. 

“By the way, I wanted to ask… Why a tiger?”

“What?” Yunho raised his head, looking quite confused. The heck was he talking about a tiger?

“The tattoo on your back. You know? The giant tiger that literally covers your whole upper body? I mean, I know tattoos are a big mafia thing but couldn’t you have thought of something a little bit more original than a tiger?”

“Mafia thing?” Yunho chucked, his bambi was getting more and more daring. “The tiger is the symbol of my family. And it was my mother’s favorite animal. Is that enough?”

“Ok. I guess it’s a good reason. Do you deal guns? Like real big weapons?”

“Yes. What’s with all the questions?”

“Well for once, you’re answering. And what about…”

“Changmin. Shut up.” Yunho was getting tired of all those questions. Changmin was lucky he was tired or he would have gagged him. Well, he still could do it. Could be a good idea. “Now finish eating so that I can fuck you properly.”


	10. RED ALARM

The smell of the hospital was the worst thing. Hyukjae hated it, the tangy taste it left on the tip of his tongue made him want to puke. For him, it actually was worse than the sting in his stomach and the stitches impaled in his skin. Also he was bored. At least, some of his girls came to visit him telling him all about their clients and the last gossip of his club. Eunbi even demonstrated one of her new choreographies, acting as if the coat hanger in the room was a pole dance bar, which quite annoyed one of his nurses. His girls were nice to talk to but what he really wanted was to see Donghae. It had been four days and the man still didn’t visit him or at least send him a text. He just wanted something, anything showing that the man didn’t get scared to life and decided to never see him again. Which would suck. Because he really liked this man. And Donghae would be definitely better than the judging Heechul that was sitting in front of him right now. He obviously was waiting for Hyukjae to start the conversation but Hyukjae was stubborn. After fifteen minutes of annoying silence, Heechul finally gave up and sighed loudly, throwing a sharp look at the pouting man.

“You’re a child, you know that?” 

“Why are you here?”

“Jung is going after Changmin.” Hyukjae’s eyes widened at those words.

“What? Why? Yunho is not going to like this.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here. Jung senior thinks he’s a weakness. So he wants him out. And he counts on me to convince Yunho.”

“Yes, well he asked you, not me. So deal with this shit on your own. I am not telling Yunho to give up his new toy. It might not look like it but I actually like being alive.” Hyukjae said that while showing the giant bandage wrapped around his torso. “And seriously, for once, Yunho looks… Okay, I’m not going to say happy, but he looks fine? I guess. Shouldn’t we be happy about it?”

“I know. But something’s bugging me. And I think Jung knows something we don’t. Did Donghae tell you anything about Changmin? Anything that we should know?”

“No, I don’t think so. And it’s not like he’s really talking to me lately anyway.” He missed him. He missed Donghae so much.

“Hyukjae, don’t go all sulky. Give him time, he’ll come around at some point. Now think. What do you know about Changmin?”

“I don’t know. Donghae met him five years ago, I think? Along with Kyuhyun. They just became friends and that’s it. From what I understood, Kyuhyun is kind of the brain of their group, the type who thinks before he acts. While Changmin is more the run for it type of guy. But other than that, I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“I already knew Changmin was some kind of daredevil. Where is he from? He works at a library, right?” Hyukjae rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed with all of this. What was the point? Changmin was a nice guy and Yunho liked him. What else did they need?

“Yes, he works at a library, he started working there a few months ago. And I think he’s from Seoul? But Donghae said that when he gets angry, he talks in dialect. Apparently, the boy takes a Busan accent when he’s pissed.”

Born in Seoul but with a Busan accent? Heechul frowned. That was weird but again, maybe he just lived for a few years in the city and kept the dialect. And if he only started working at the library a few months ago, it could coincide with his meeting with Yunho.

“Do you know why he went to the charity event? And actually, how the hell did he get invited?”

“Oh, I do know that. Donghae told me.” Hyukjae’s face lit up. “Their friend Kyuhyun, who doesn’t like me very much by the way, is good with computers. He always gets them on the guest list of big events. Like Donghae told me that once they went to a big private view of some fancy museum. Donghae got very drunk that night. He can’t hold alcohol. You should see him drunk, he’s so cute. Even more than usual…”

While Hyukjae continued his monologue of how cute and amazing and so pretty Donghae was, Heechul was thinking. So one of them had good computer skills. And they liked to go to big rich events. 

“Hyukjae. Do you remember which museum it was?”

“And when he pouts, he’s so cute. And every time he laughs, he just throws his head like… Wait what?”

“Hyukjae, focus please.” Heechul passed his hand on his face, patience. He needed to stay patient. “Which museum?”

“Uh. I think it was Samsung something… In Itaewon.”

“The Leeum Samsung? Museum of Art?”

“Yes! They went there last winter, Donghae told me he caught a cold because of this night.”

Last Winter? Leeum Samsung? Heechul remembered he heard about some private party to present the arrival of an old antic vase, from the Goryeo era. Which had been stolen a few days later. It couldn’t be… No, Heechul shook his head. There was no way Changmin had something to do with the Korean Arsene Lupin. 

_______

“Donghae is traumatized to life because of you.”

“I already told you. It’s not my fault.” If Kyuhyun wanted to scream, Changmin could too. “I’m not his fucking babysitter. If he wants to see Hyukjae, I can’t stop him!”

“You should never have taken him to this club. Do you know how hard it is to keep him away from the hospital? He keeps complaining about not being able to see Hyukjae.”

“Then, let him go!”

“No.”

Siwon was very close to just slapping the two men screaming in his office. They’ve been at it for almost half an hour, and his ears were starting to ring. Kyuhyun and Changmin stormed into his office, one hurling about how this whole story was going to get them killed and the other saying something about someone being stabbed. For once, Siwon understood nothing. He knew who Hyukjae was. He heard about Donghae. But who was doing what and who had what, he didn’t know. 

“Can you please calm down.” More screaming. “Excuse me.” Now they were even cursing at each other. “Will you all shut up? Or at least do it somewhere else than here?” Silence. Finally. “What are you doing here?”

“Tell him to call it all off. Let’s just forget about it and keep Donghae away from this.”

“We are not going through this again. I’m not stopping anything. You’re the one who told me you have a plan. Why do you keep changing your mind?”

“Because Donghae almost died.” 

“He didn’t. Stop being such a drama queen. He was just there. Nothing happened to him. Hyukjae is the one who got almost killed, you could at least show some empathy.”

“I don’t like him!” 

“Did you at least put the letter I gave you in Jung’s office?” Siwon didn’t care about their little bickering. He didn’t care about who died or almost died or whatever happened. “At least, tell me you did something good.”

“Not yet. But it’s a work in progress. What’s in this letter anyway? How is it supposed to frame this dude? Whoever he is…”

Siwon loudly exhaled. Children. He was working with children. At first, he didn’t want to tell them anything about the content of the letter. But he supposed they had to know at least some parts of it. 

“A threat. From Yong. Well, at least, Jung will think it’s from him.”

“How?”

“I can’t tell you the details. And I don’t want to anyway but let’s say something happened a long time ago and this is just a little reminder.”

“This is just insane.” Kyuhyun sat down dramatically, half throwing his arms in the air.

“Listen. I don’t know what happened to your friend. But if Hyukjae had something to do with it, I’m pretty sure Yong did too. So if you do what I told you to, then no more Yong and we will become rich. Well richer than we already are at least.” Siwon liked money. Money truly was his passion, the true love of his life. “So now, you’re going to get your ass back to Jung Yunho and stop screaming in my office. As much as I like you, I also like calm. And quiet.”

_______

Getting his ass back to Yunho was quite easy. He just had to tell Changmin that he was at the Itaewon’s club for him to run there. Apparently, Yunho had a lot of shit to deal with in the absence of Hyukjae, or at least he had people to scream at. And an angry Yunho also meant after crisis sex. Which Changmin was very happy about. The bedrooms from the club still weren’t his favorite place but being crushed against the floor in one of them was nice. Yunho was licking hot wet strips over his bare torso, stopping at some moment to nip at his nipples before blowing hot air on the red skin. At the same time, his left hand made its way to Changmin’s bulge, shamelessly palming his cock through the fabrics of his jeans. Which were getting very tight. Too tight. Going back up to take possession of Changmin’s lips, he was starting to be quite addicted to those plump lips to be honest, Yunho gave a rough buck of hips against the youngest who loudly moaned in the kiss. He dragged his fingers on the back of the man and put his hands on his ass trying his best to push him back against his body, trying to get as much friction as he could get. But Yunho was in a teasing mood. For now, at least, because they both knew the teasing never lasted too long. Yunho was keeping his hips away from Changmin’s groin, just a few centimeters away so that the man could still feel the heat of his body. 

“Stop fucking teasing and fuck me already.”

“What a dirty mouth.”

“Fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

Yunho sat back on his heels, still between Changmin’s legs, and quickly unzipped the man’s pair of jeans, pulling it down in a second. The strength of the pull made Changmin get closer to him, his ass brushing against his knees. The feeling made Changmin cry out in a high pitch, especially when his gaze crossed Yunho’s. He was looking at him with so much lust in his eyes that the blond man felt like he could come undone right there, right now. Yunho made him a sign, silently telling him to turn over which he quickly did, shaking in anticipation. Yunho looked at the cute little ass up in the air for him and gave it a sharp slap. Changmin cursed under his breath and heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He just had the time to take a deep breath before feeling a cold liquid being dribbled between his buttcheeks. The feeling made him whimper, his fingers trying to hold something, only to clung on the carpet that was covering the floor of the room. Yunho pushed against his body, clinging at his hips and leaving open mouth kisses on his spine. Changmin screamed when he felt the tip of Yunho’s cock stretching him open, the familiar sting making him arch his back. The man secured his grip on his hips and dragged him back, closer, getting deeper. Changmin felt a wave of pleasure going through him, he tried to follow the pace of Yunho but each thrust pushed him forward before he was dragged back by Yunho’s tight grip. Right now, he was just at the mercy of Yunho’s thrusts. His body was all his. A strained moan came out from his throat as he felt himself being pulled upward, his back smashing against Yunho’s chest. One of the older’s hands went to his neck and wrapped its fingers around his throat, slightly tightening. As his thrusts went stronger, his grip also got tighter, making Changmin gasp for air. He let his head fall back on Yunho’s shoulder, getting drunk in the feelings. Yunho didn’t miss the side of the blond’s jaw brushing against his cheek and left bite marks along it. His bambi was going to look like a mess after this, he was going to make sure of it. He sped up his pace and took some pressure off Changmin’s neck when he saw his eyes rolling back. As he felt heat pooling in his stomach, he slipped one hand down, wrapping his fingers around the younger’s leaking cock, giving it a good squeeze. And that was all Changmin needed. The blond man came in a cry, feeling his throat straining even more, his fingers clamping air. Sensing Changmin’s muscles clenching around him, Yunho’s thrusts became erratic and he emptied himself as they both fell down, Changmin getting crushed by Yunho’s weight. When Changmin started coughing, Yunho finally pulled out and let himself roll over on his back next to the man.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I think it’s a good choice of word.” They both let out a laugh. “My throat hurts. I think I’m going to have bruises.”

“Good. I still have some people to kill downstairs. Take a shower.”

“Don’t get all bloody again.”

“I’ll try.” Yunho said as he leaned down and quickly kissed Changmin’s lips.

_______

The man waiting outside the club was nervous. He looked once again at his phone, reading for probably the tenth time the text he received half an hour ago. “Now”. It was his time. He knew what he was looking for, and what came out of the backdoor was exactly that. He made his way to the man, squeezing his knuckle duster. 

When Changmin saw a man making its way toward him, he knew it was bad news. But before he realized it, he already felt a sting of pain going through his whole face, shaking his whole jaw. The strength of the punch threw him on the floor and soon enough the man was on him, ready to strike again. Seeing a glimpse of metal, Changmin managed to put his arms in front of his face, feeling the blow in his bones. The man struck once, twice, three times as Changmin tried his best to get away from his grasp. He could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and was wondering if his teeth were still there. After what he felt was hours, but were merely minutes, he saw the man’s hair being grasped from behind, his throat ending up being exposed right in front of Changmin’s face. The only thing Changmin saw after this was blood. A lot of it. Spurts of red coming out the man’s exposed throat and splashing his whole face. Changmin felt even more blood in his mouth but this time it wasn’t his. He was seeing red. The smell of the metallic liquid submerging him as he was getting drenched in the man’s blood. The man made a terrific sound, almost as if he was drowning, bubbles of air coming out of the slit cutting his throat in half. After a few spams, the lifeless body felt on him before being violently pushed aside. Changmin couldn’t breathe anymore. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t think. He vaguely heard Yunho’s voice and saw a glimpse of the man’s face above him. The next hour became a blur for Changmin. He heard more voices, Yunho screaming something, hands grabbing him. As he was fainting in and out of conscience, he felt himself being pulled into a car. Hands stroking him gently. Then he got dragged out of the car and dragged in a room. Felt Yunho’s arms around him, then taking off his clothes. He was feeling dizzy, red, red, red. He met Yunho’s eyes and tried to focus on him. Yunho was telling something but he couldn’t hear. All he could hear was the bubbly sound that came out of the man’s open throat. And then he felt hot water dripping down his body, warm hands stroking him.


	11. I SEE RED

When Yunho heard a scream coming from outside the club, he ran, dropping everything he was doing, followed from close by his men. What he saw outside made his blood boil. Before even thinking about it, he already had a knife in his hand, slipping the blade on the man’s throat who dared to touch his man, who dared to hurt him. He saw a cascade of blood driveling on Changmin’s face, his man choking on the liquid. Yunho was feeling a lot of things, mostly rage but mostly his heart was going crazy, beating fast and hard. It scared him and he felt worry. Changmin, his bambi, was lying on the floor, red of blood, looking wrecked. His eyes were empty, the boy was clearly very close to having a breakdown. Or just his mind didn’t seem to grasp what just happened. And Yunho could understand, it was probably his first time seeing someone get killed, especially in such a way, so it was normal for him to freak out. But right now, all Yunho wanted was to protect him. He wanted to take him in his arms and comfort him, so that he wouldn’t be so scared, which kind of was a new feeling for Yunho. But for the moment, he didn’t wonder what was going on in his mind, and his heart, and quickly grabbed the whimpering man on the floor, getting him back up on his feet.

“Changmin. You’re okay. It’s okay, you’re fine.” Yunho wrapped his arms around the shaking body. He could see Changmin’s eyes losing focus. He had to get him out of here. Somewhere safe. “Leeteuk! Get my car, now!”

Once the black SUV was there, he quickly dragged the man in it, keeping him secured in his hold. As they made their way to his house, Yunho kept whispering some reassuring words in Changmin’s ear, whose fingers were now clenched at his clothes, almost ripping the tissue of his shirt from the force of his hold. The car stopped in front of the Jung’s mansion and Yunho yanked Changmin inside, a little bit too strong but he just wanted him inside, away from everyone. He needed to be with him alone. By now, the only thing going through his mind wasn’t even revenge, it was just: safe, get Changmin safe. He walked him in his bedroom and looked in his eyes, cupping his face in his hands. He saw nothing, just a void and that was scaring him. Yunho saw enough men losing their mind after a murder. Changmin’s lips slightly trembled, hushed sounds coming out of it. 

“You… His throat…” Changmin’s voice was shaky, half sobbing half whispering. “There was blood. So much…”

“I know. I know, I’m sorry. But you’re safe now. Baby, you’re okay.”

“I’ve got blood on me.” He sounded like a child and it broke Yunho’s heart.

“Yes. I know.” Yunho started slipping Changmin’s jacket off his body. “Let's clean up, okay?” Then the rest of his clothes followed, leaving only a shivering bloody body in front him.

Yunho took Changmin by the hand and led him to the bathroom before turning on the water of the shower. Changmin let himself be dragged in it, sighing when he felt the hot water on him. Yunho was looking at him with worry in his eyes but the blond didn’t care. He didn’t know what to think. He felt weak, shutting down like this just for seeing… having someone die on him. It was nothing, he knew this could happen. Even before meeting Yunho, seeing a murder or even maybe killing someone himself had always been a possibilty. But apparently thinking it and actually living it was very different. He felt disgusting, the blood making a mess on his face, his lashes glued together by the already dried liquid. And Yunho… Why did he have to look so worried? So soft? He just ripped someone’s throat. It wasn’t even a clean gun shot, it was a slaughter. A bloody one. Changmin let Yunho’s hands gently stroke his skin, getting the blood away from his pretty face. Changmin took a glance at the marbled floor, the water was turning red. But at least, he didn’t have the stinking metallic scent of the blood filling his nostrils anymore. Just a soft smell of fresh mint, it smelled like Yunho. The man was scrubbing his whole body with the bodywash, not missing one patch of skin. He didn’t like seeing him like this, all dirty, fiftly. Yunho wanted to keep Changmin away from all of this. From his violent world. But how could he? It was his life, every day, every minute, he knew something like this could happen and it was making him sick. Once he was happy with the spotless look of Changmin, he stopped the water and wrapped the shaking body in a fresh towel, taking him to the bedroom. Changmin let himself be guided, happy to not have to make any decision at the moment.

“You’re at my place. You’ll be safe here.” Yunho made him lie down in the large bed thronning in the middle of the bed. So Changmin finally made it. He was in the mansion. “I told the guards to stay outside. We’re alone. You’re safe. Get some sleep.” 

“Don’t leave.” Changmin grabbed the man’s arm, his clothes were soaked. “You took a shower dressed.”

“Yeah. I guess I did.” Yunho softly chuckled. “I’m not leaving, don’t worry. Let me just change my clothes.”

“I need you.” Changmin’s words were just a whisper. So low that Yunho wasn’t even sure he heard it right. “I need you.” This time, it was more audible. More demanding.

Yunho slowly undressed and joined the man in the bed, pulling the heavy blanket on their body. Changmin directly found his place in his arms and he needed him. He needed him so much. Kyuhyun was right, he was getting addicted to this man and it was dangerous. But right now, he didn’t care, he will have to take care of his stupid feelings later, he’ll make the decision after. All he knew at this instant was that he needed him. Changmin started planting kisses in Yunho’s neck, tightening his arms around him. 

“Changmin, what are you doing? You need to sleep. Don’t…”

“Please.” A sob escaped Changmin’s lips. “Please.”

Staring in the blond’s eyes, Yunho lose himself. He cared too much, he wasn’t supposed to care so much for this man. And yet he did. The brat was now important. This stupid man meant something. So he kissed him, it wasn’t full of lust as usual, it was more than this. Yunho made them roll over, getting on top of Changmin, not breaking the kiss. He could feel the blond’s tears wetting his own checks. Changmin wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him as close as he could, gasping loudly when he felt cold fingers brushing against his length. But he needed more, he didn’t want teasing, preparations or whatever else. He wanted to feel Yunho. Now. Changmin started thrashing under Yunho, trying his best to make him understand what he wanted. Yunho cursed and blindly grabbed the lube he kept on the side of the bed. The blond was still half sobbing half whining, his fingers clawing at his back. The older squeezed the bottle on his own leaking cock with a little too much strength, the liquid ending up everywhere. Slicking himself, he lined up to Changmin’s entrance and pushed. The man shouted in a loud and high scream at the feel of being pulled apart, his hole painfully stretching but feeling so good. Yunho plunged himself in the hot body, getting deep until he couldn’t advance anymore, their skin pressed against each other. Changmin wasn’t sobbing anymore, he was weeping, encircling the man’s body with his arms and legs, squeezing as hard as he could. Yunho felt as if he was drowning, suffocating, getting drunk by the sensation of the man all around him. None of them moved, the hold of Changmin only getting harder, murmuring again and again Yunho’s name, begging him for something that he couldn’t give him, that none of them could give each other. The older let out a throaty breath as he finally started moving, giving powerful thrusts in the other’s. Changmin kept scratching at the skin of his back, at his arms, every part of skin that he could reach while making whimpering moans. Yunho claimed back his mouth, exploring every corner with his tongue, swallowing every sound coming out of it. As their pace got faster, Changmin’s sobs also intensified while Yunho started panting harder at each thrust. They both felt sparks of pleasure going through their body. The pressure was so much that it was almost painful and they both came in a shout fast and hard, Yunho pushing deeper. 

“I’m sorry.” Changmin whispered as Yunho passed his hand in his blond hair.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Not yet at least.

_______

A few hours later, Yunho was soundly sleeping while Changmin’s mind was running wild. He couldn’t do this anymore. It was too much for him, he needed to end it all. After all, he was only a thief, of course illegal things were part of his life, but this was just too much. Getting slowly out of bed and only putting his jacket on, he made his way to the corridor. When people said mansion, they weren’t kidding.The place was huge, no wonder Yunho felt awkward in his small flat. Changmin knew what he was supposed to do. But it felt all wrong. Yunho said he told the guards to stay outside, the house was empty. He did this for him, putting his trust into him and now he was supposed to betray him. His mind was a real rollercoaster. Was he supposed to go back in bed, hiding in Yunho’s arms or was he supposed to do what he came for? Changmin wasn’t stupid. But maybe Changmin was a little bit obsessive, and maybe the thing he hated the most was to deal with his feelings. So maybe he decided to do what he did best, meaning locking up his sentiments somewhere far away from his brain. And his brain hated Yunho. The man who was a well-known killer, and who indeed slaughtered a man in front of him. But he did it to protect him. No he did it to protect his possession, his toy. That was what Changmin was for him. Just a toy. There, it was an easy decision in the end. Sex wasn’t that important. It was just sex after all. Only that. Nothing more. In some weird way, Changmin made up his mind. He knew where he was supposed to go. Based on the plan of the mansion Kyuhyun found, there was a big window in the corridor right next to Jung’s office. And right in front of it, there was a camera. Changmin stood by the window, his back turned to the camera. Taking his phone out of his jacket’s pocket, he quickly sent a text to Kyuhyun. Hopefully, his friend was ready, which of course he was. Kyuhyun never slept anyway, he was what people would call a night howl, literally. So it took only a few minutes before Changmin received a text. 

“Cameras blocked. You have five minutes.”

Five minutes was way enough. Kyuhyun had stopped every camera, letting just a fixed image on the recordings, so for the security footage, Changmin would just be looking at the window for five minutes, not moving from his spot. In reality though, Changmin was making its way to the office. Which was supposed to be easy. Open the door, put the letter on the desk, leave, and go back to the spot in front of the window. Of course, the door of the office was closed. Which wasn’t that surprising. But one thing to know, no door and no lock could stop Changmin. He wasn’t called the korean Arsene Lupin for nothing. Only a few clicks later and the door opened. The office was as extravagant as he imagined it. Big black leather couches, giant bookcases on the wall and a massive desk standing in the middle of the room, made in obviously very pricy wood. Changmin definitely wasn’t used to breaking in a place and willingly leaving something behind. It was probably the first time he had to do this and it was a very weird feeling. But here he was, naked if not for his jacket, putting the so important letter right in the middle of the wooden desk. That’s when he noticed a very shiny pen sitting on the side. Iit was so shiny, so pretty. And it looked expensive. Meanings it was perfect for what he needed to do, so in his pocket it was going. Finally he was back to doing what he was good at, what he knew how to do. Nothing to think of, just a shiny expensive little thing. And exactly 245 seconds later, he was back at the window, not before carefully reclosing the door, not leaving any trace. 

_______

“Are you okay?”

“I guess.”

“Good.” Yunho lazily wrapped an arm around Changmin’s waist, still dozing off from sleep. He nuzzled his nose against the nape of the younger’s neck, enjoying the comfort of his bed. “This bed is better than your sofa, isn’t it?”

“Leave my bed alone.” Changmin stretched languidly. Of course this bed was better, but there was no way he was going to say it out loud. “I have to work today.”

“I’ll tell Ryeowook to go with you.”

“What? I don’t need a bodyguard.” 

Changmin got up, unwrapping Yunho’s arms away from him. He started to gather his clothes, wincing at the sight of the blood. There was no way he could leave with those on. He vaguely heard Yunho say something about taking some of his clothes in his dressing, pointing his arm toward a door near the bathroom entrance. So, he never thought Yunho would be a fashionista, but seeing the mass of clothes in the dressing, he supposed he was wrong. Quickly grabbing a pair of jeans along with a black shirt, he hastily dressed up and stepped back into the bedroom only to end up with warm arms around him.

“Since when are you so clingy?”

“Since I woke up with a hard-on.”

“Oh.” Changmin could indeed feel something hard pressing against his side. “I have to leave. I’m going to be late and I have to go see Kyuhyun first.”

“What a pity.” Yunho loudly sighed. Was he pouting? “Fine. I’ll tell Wook that you’re leaving.”

“Tell your lapdog to stay the hell away from me.”

“Don’t worry you won’t even notice him. And please, tell your small friend, Donghae, to go see Hyukjae. He’s annoying when he’s all sulky.”

Twenty minutes later, Changmin was ringing at Kyuhyun’s door. And even if Yunho told him that he wouldn’t even notice this Ryeowook, ignoring the big black car following him wasn’t an easy task. Apparently, discretion wasn’t the boy’s best skill. But at least, he didn’t follow him inside his friend’s place. A grumpy looking Kyuhyun opened the door, yawning loudly.

“It’s too soon for you to be here. I was sleeping.”

“I did it.”

“Yeah, I understood that when I received your text at 3 in the morning. You’re lucky I was awake.” Kyuhyun dropped himself on his big sofa, stretching his arms over his head.

“You never sleep before 5.”

“True. So good job I guess. How did you do it?” Kyuhyun squinted his eyes as he looked at his friend from head to toe. “Those are not your clothes. Those are way too fancy for you.”

“Yeah, well mine were too bloody.”

“Did someone get killed again?”

“No. But I almost did.”

Kyuhyun frowed and took a better look at the man. So the cut of his lips wasn’t just the result of some angry sex. He wanted to feel angry and start dramatically screaming about him risking his life once again but decided that it was too soon in the morning to do that.

“Well, you’re still walking. Which is better than usual.”

“Fuck off.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing important.”

“Right.” Kyuhyun wasn’t buying his shit but he also knew there was no point in trying to make the blond talk. “Anyway, did you take something as Siwon asked?”

“Actually I did. But… Do we really need to give it to him? I kind of like it. It’s pretty.” Changmin liked pretty things, and the idea of having to separate himself from the pen was painful.

“Let me guess. Is it shiny? Does it look expensive?” Kyuhyun knew his friend by heart. The dude was a literal magpie.

“It’s a pen. And yes, it’s so sparkly and it looks very good and I’m pretty sure it’s made with actual gold and diamonds. I mean… We could keep it, I’m sure Siwon can find something else.”

“Changmin.” Kyuhyun’s tone was firm, enunciating each word as if he was talking to a whiny child. “Give me the pen. Siwon needs it, so we are going to give it to him. Because Siwon is helping us. To like not get caught or even killed.” Changmin wasn’t bulging. “Changmin.” Still not moving. “Give me this fucking pen.”

“Fine! You’re just an annoying joykiller, you know that?” Changmin finally took the pen out of his pocket and dropped it in Kyuhyun’s hand. It was indeed pretty shiny.

“Thank you. And if you really want to steal something, why not steal Yunho’s lube? I’m sure it’s set with rubies.”

“Actually it’s not. It’s just a quite normal lube. But it does the work. So I better not steal it, kind of need it for… Well, you know... Getting my ass fucked.”

“Just… Get out.”


	12. THE TOY, THE WHORE AND THE FATHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting writing this story, I actually made a quick video edit (which got me into thinking that I actually could write something ^^).  
> Here it is if you're interested in it: https://twitter.com/ohwowhell/status/1351272463527780362

“ _ I noticed that your office didn’t change at all, still the same as twenty years ago. It’s just missing one little thing. Your weeping son on the floor. But for this time, I have a better idea. Kang was too soft. I’ll make him bleed. _ ”

Jung Seunghoon only had to leave the country for four days and everything was a mess. In only four days, Yunho had time to kill someone, bring his toy in their house and then, there was this letter on his desk. It was obvious who it was from. The only problem was how it got there. His door hadn’t been forced, or at least the person who did it was very good, and the security cameras didn’t show anything. Except for his son’s little toy standing butt naked in the corridor, but he only stood there for a few minutes before going back to Yunho’s room. And even if Seunghoon knew something wasn’t right with this Shim Changmin, his guts were telling him that he had nothing to do with Yong. So even if him standing in the corridor for five minutes was weird, Seunghoon decided that he'd let it go, especially when Shindong entered his office, dragging by the hair one of their… maid? Jung was pretty sure he already saw her cleaning somewhere around the mansion. 

“She’s the only one who has the keys to the office. Started working here two weeks ago and we know her son is dealing with some of Yong’s men.” 

“My son did nothing wrong! Please, I don’t know what’s happening.” The woman joined her hands, begging for mercy even though she couldn’t understand what was going on. But she could recognize danger, and right now that was what she was feeling. “I swear I didn’t do anything.”

“Do you recognize this letter?” Seunghoon was already losing patience. He hated when people invaded his private place. His office was to be guarded. “Are you the one who let it there?”

“No, no I swear. It was already here when I cleaned the room. I don’t know how it got there. Please, I swear.” Tears were running down her cheeks. Seughoon almost wanted to believe her. Actually he wanted a reason to frame Shim Changmin but Shindong had better proof.

“Stop fucking lying. We found this in her flat.” 

Shindong reached for something in his pocket and took out a pen. Jung immediately recognized it. He did notice that his favorite pen was missing, but he didn’t think the person guilty of putting the letter there would be stupid enough to steal it. Apparently, he was wrong, she was just an idiot. Yong was reckless, or he just didn’t care, the latest possibility was probably the right one. After all, his main objective seemed to give a message to Seunghoon, how and who would pay for it shouldn’t be his problem. The woman looked at the pen dangling in Shindong’s hand with wide eyes, screaming that she didn’t take it, that she was innocent, that she didn’t do anything wrong. You bitch. That lying bitch who didn’t even realized how fucked she was.

“How stupid are you to actually leave this pen at your home?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t take it, I’m not a stealer.” 

“Shindong. Take care of her. She won’t be useful anyway.”

“Yes sir.”

Shindong grabbed her once again by her hair, dragging her outside of the room while she was yelling and crying for her life. She should be begging for her son’s life too. What an idiot. People were getting so stupid and ignorant, Seunghoon thought. They really believed they could get on Yong’s side and not suffer consequences. No one could threaten his son, absolutely no one. And if Yunho still couldn’t take care of Yong, then Seunghoon would have to do it himself.

_______

It was funny how much information you could get from newspapers. Siwon gently folded the sheets and placed it in front of him. The bodies of a woman and her son had been found at the bottom of the Han River, she was working for the Jung’s. Siwon knew her name, it was the one he picked from the list of the mansion’s employees. As for the kid, all he knew was that he was a nineteen years old lostcase who was working on the street, trying to make some more money. Of course, Siwon also knew that the kid had some ties with Yong. Little ones of course, but it was enough to sink the blame of his mother even more. Everything was working perfectly, the plan was finally moving. Soon, he’ll have the knife and Yong will be out of the pictures. It was the best way to kill two birds with only one stone. Siwon looked up when he heard the door of his office open, smiling when he saw the young man enter.

“Kyuhyun, there you are.” He happily clasped his hands together. “So our plan is finally working. Changmin did a better job than I would have thought.”

“The bodies that were found… It’s because of us, right?”

“Well I did explain to you that we needed to frame Yong.”

“But those people had nothing to do with him.” Kyuhyun sat on the chair in front of Siwon’s desk. Of course, he knew that innocent people would end up being involved. But this was a little too much. “The kid was only nineteen.”

“This is not the time to start feeling guilty, Kyuhyun.”

“And what about Changmin?”

“What do you mean?”

One thing that Siwon knew was to not underestimate the man in front of him. He was smart, Kyuhyun had an annoying habit to put two and two together very easily. And the fact that Changmin managed to get into the Jung's mansion only because he had been attacked couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“It was you right? You’re the one who got Changmin attacked. He ended up with a busted lips because of you. And probably some post-traumatic stress disorder, because I know him, and the look he had in his eyes when he came back from Yunho’s place, it was all wrong.”

“So you think, I asked someone to jump our dear Changmin hoping that Yunho would then bring him home?”

“Yes.”

“That would be a clever move. A very risky one too.”

“We both know Yunho is getting attached to Changmin. I did my research when we started this whole thing. Yunho never keeps his toy that long.”

“True.” Siwon lightly giggled. “So what if I did get someone to attack Changmin? Then what? At least it worked. And trust me, it could have been worse. I already got people killed just because their deaths would help my business. But this time I didn’t, right? I knew Jung would protect him anyway. That was the whole point.”

Of course, Kyuhyun knew this whole thing helped their plan. But it still wasn’t okay. Hurting Changmin was the last thing he wanted. Siwon was going too far. They all were going too far, and however this whole thing would end, Kyuhyun would have to clean the mess. It looked like he would have to take care of him too. His list was getting longer every freaking day. Guess, it was time to get to work, because there was one thing that Kyuhyun really liked to do, it was keeping files on everyone he was dealing with. And those files could make each and every one of those people fall.

On the other side of Seoul, Hyukjae was a happy man. He was finally getting out of the hospital and knew he had a lot of things to catch up with. And mostly, he had a cute man to catch. Donghae still hadn’t contacted him, didn’t even call, didn’t text, absolutely nothing. Heechul had come to pick him up and wanted to bring him back directly to the club, saying some shit about the place being a mess. Truth was probably that he just wanted to see his girlfriend. But what Hyukjae wanted was to see his future boyfriend, and he wanted it now. So to Donghae’s flat they were going even with Heechul whining about it being too far. 

“If he didn’t call you, it probably means that he doesn’t want to see you anymore. What’s the point of going there?”

“If he doesn’t want to see me, then he’ll have to say it to my fucking face. I almost died in his arms, he at least owns me that.”

“He’s an innocent man who ended up with a bloody mess in his home. Kind of feel like you’re the one who owes him something.”

Hyukjae was starting to pout again. Heechul felt as if the man only had two possible facial expressions: pouting and sulking or love eyes. No in-between. Even though he saw him snare at people before. The man might have looked like a cute harmless person but Heechul knew better. They were the same. The boy could kill someone with his bare hands. To be honest, that was usually how you ended up after being handed in sex traffic. Heechul parked the car in front of Donghae’s building, sighting loudly as he saw Hyukjae literally fly out of the car and hopping toward the entrance. Screaming at him that he was going to reopen his wounds jumping around like that, the man quickly followed him and soon enough they ended up in front of Donghae’s door.

“You do realize that he might not even be there. It’s 5pm, maybe he’s working or fucking someone or…”

“He’s not fucking anyone. Shut up. He’s here. And if he’s not then I’ll wait until he comes back. You can leave, you know.”

“I hate you so much.” Heechul whispered while Hyukjae pressed the doorbell energetically. “This is just stupid and useless, you don’t even know if… Oh.”

The door opened letting a fluffy head appear, making Hyukjae immediately smile seeing the familiar face. Donghae’s hair was a mess, he looked like a lost puppy and Hyukjae’s heart started going nuts. His whole mind was actually. So while Heechul began to silently pray for his friend to not do anything too extravagant, Hyukjae did exactly the contrary and literally jumped on the man, wrapping his arms around his strong frame. Donghae looked startled for a second before mechanically hugging the man back. 

“Hyuk, what… What are you doing here?”

“You idiot! Why didn’t you contact me? I missed you so much.”

“Oh god.” Heechul couldn’t stand feelings. He couldn’t stand soft moments, especially when he was the third wheel. “Could you two koalas at least get inside? And don’t make a scene out here, you’re embarrassing. Also I want coffee. Move away.”

On those worlds, Heechul pushed the two men away from his way and walked in the flat, eyeing the place. It was nice, very clean, very white, Donghae didn’t seem to have a lot of stuff or furniture, just the bare minimum. As Heechul was inspecting every corner of the room, Hyukjae finally pulled a still quite stunned Donghae inside. 

“Donghae. I like you. In case I never made it obvious enough.”

“Why am I even here?” Heechul didn’t want to look at those lovebirds. Hell no. But the pictures on Donghae’s wall were interesting.

“You’re the one who insisted on driving me. I could have come here alone.”

“We were supposed to go to the club.” One picture in particular caught his attention. At first sight, it was just a photo of Donghae with Changmin, drinks in hands and laughing. But the watch on Changmin’s wrist was something to pay attention to. “We don’t have time for your dramatic love confession.” Heechul knew this watch, and it was a very expensive one.

“Heechul, just shut up. Donghae. Do you like me?”

Both men were sitting on the white couch in the middle of the room, Donghae just looking at Hyukjae with big eyes while the latter was just waiting for an answer. Hyukjae was a lot to deal with, he always had. Heechul could still remember the young boy who would be the only one to dare to say no, who was always the one daring to fight back. He wasn’t the kind of person to beat around the bush and people usually didn’t know how to deal with him, which seemed to be Donghae’s case. 

“Please, I need an answer.”

“I… Did you come all the way here to ask that?”

“And because I missed you. Why didn’t you contact me? I almost died in your arms!” Hyukjae was sulking again and Donghae glanced around him.

“I don’t know. Sorry, but Kyuhyun told me that it was a bad idea. And I was kind of freaked out. Because, I mean, I’m not used to having people bleeding on at my front door.”

“Hyuk, leave the kid alone. He’s scared, it’s normal.” Heechul was getting tired of both of them just being so cheesy. He felt as he was watching a freaking drama tv show.

“I’m not scared. Just… shit. Hyukaje, I like you too.”

Heechul was going to commit a murder. He only picked up Hyukjae at the hospital because he wanted to see his girlfriend. Witnessing a sappy and cheesy confession wasn’t part of his plan at all. As he heard Hyukjae literally squeal, he noticed another picture. Cho Kyuhyun with a very shiny and also extremely expensive necklace around his neck. This was making a lot of weird coincidences. How could two kids only working part-time jobs could have such pricey possession? Maybe it was just gifts. Maybe they just were some of those weird people who would eat rice every day for months just to buy expensive stuff. Or maybe Heechul was right and they had something to do with all the robberies going on in Seoul those last few years. As he turned around, he frowned and loudly sighted when he saw the two men hugging on the couch. And that was his cue to leave, because so far they might keep it pg rating but Heechul definitely wasn’t down to see more. 

“Ok, I’m leaving.” Heechul clapped his hands, trying to get some attention. “Use protection." He went to the door and opened it just to end in front of a tall blond man. Perfect. “Oh, Changmin. Hello, you’re exactly the person that I needed to see.”

“Heechul, what are you doing here?”

“Leaving the place before those twos start making out.” Heechul pointed at the couple behind him who started to have very wandering hands. Well, to be honest it was mostly Hyukjae but still. Changmin’s eyes widened and Heechul quickly grabbed him by the arm, leading him outside. “Come on, let them be.”

As they both stood outside of the building, Changmin took his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket. So Donghae and Hyukjae were finally together, he won’t have to listen to Donghae screaming at Kyuhyun that the man was the nicest person in the world. Oh dear, Kyuhyun was going to be so pissed. As Changmin was getting lost in his thoughts, he finally remembered the older man standing next to him. Putting a cigarette between his lips, he handed the pack to Heechul, silently offering him one but the man shook his hand.

“No, thanks. I stopped years ago.” Changmin shrugged his shoulders and lighted his own cigarette. “So, I believe we need to talk.”

“About what? Donghae and Hyukjae? It’s great that they finally talked. It was getting too obvious.”

“I agree on that but actually, that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Heechul cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m going to be honest here. I know you and Cho Kyuhyun are up to something. I’m not sure exactly what yet but I think I’ve got my little idea. Yunho obviously has a soft spot for you, otherwise you would already be one of his old toys and out of his life.” Changmin was carefully listening, slowly dragging on his cigarette. “So I have one question for you: do you plan on staying? You don’t have to answer right now but if you do want to stay, let me give you a little advice. Be careful with who you’re dealing with. Because right now, you’re dragging attention. And the last thing we want is Yunho going against his father.”

“His father? What do you mean?”

“Just that I’m not the only one having doubts on you. People are more clever than you could think. Anyway… This little chat was nice but I should probably leave now. Think about what I told you and… Make your decision.”

Heechul tapped Changmin’s shoulder and went back to his car. Hyukjae was probably going to stay at Donghae’s place for a few more hours so he’ll have to deal with the club on his own. Changmin, on his side, didn’t know what to think of all this conversation. But it meant trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored so here's a new update ^^  
> Hope you all like the story so far.  
> Just wanted to precise that I'm trying to make it a "kind of realistic" story, so people won't act like heroes or anything like this. (aka try to imagine what you would do in their situation and don't hate them too much...) Just trying to prepare you for the next chapters cuz the plot is going to speed up a lil bit and we are actually at more the half of the whole thing so yeah ^^
> 
> Also I might update more often, maybe, I don't know yet. But at least, there'll still be at least 2 updates per week.


	13. MEET ME AT THE END

Gwanjin-gu wasn’t Yunho’s favorite district, mostly because this part of Seoul wasn’t under their jurisdiction. So of course, Yong had to choose this place to set his little business. Leeteuk and Shindong had finally found some information on the man’s whereabouts, it was about time, this asshole was getting too powerful and they had to slow him down. Several girls had disappeared around the area and since most of their ex clients were also seen roaming around the streets, it was easy to guess that Yong had something to do with it. 

“So, we found a hangar. Place’s supposed to be deserted but we saw an old van going inside several times.” Shindong parked in a little alley near the hangar. “It probably has something to do with the missing girls.” 

“We think he keeps the girls inside. I found an old plan of the place and there should be a basement under it. Also, we should expect some trouble. I doubt Yong left his merchandise unguarded.” 

“Good, I’m always down for some action.” It had been too long since Yunho ended up with blood on his hands, and he couldn’t wait.

“We have another car waiting on the other side. In case we need some backups but I doubt it.” Leeteuk had a predatory grin on his face. Backups? They wouldn’t need it.

The three men got out of the car, Shindong had his usual bat in hands, Leeteuk his usual machete and this time Yunho had decided to take a gun. It would work better for this situation. Making their way into the hangar, they heard several loud noises coming from the back and there they were. Around eight men were standing in front of him, ready to fight. Yunho let out a chuckle, he missed this so much. Just easy punching, kick, shoot and kill. The men in front of them looked though but nothing that they couldn’t fight. Shindong was the front one to make a move, swinging his bat in one of the man’s knees like a freaking majorette. And then, the fight broke. Yunho dodged a fist and shot back into someone’s foot, earning a scream. He gave a powerful strike in the chin of his opposant, aiming his gun at the man’s head but another one jumped on his back, punching him in the ribs. Yunho managed to throw him up his shoulder and before he could even pull the trigger, Leeteuk’s machete was in the man’s skull. So butcher time it was, Yunho could deal with this. He quickly shot his first victim, blood splashing around, before turning around to find some other meat. Another man was standing in front of him, a knife in his hand. Cute. He threw himself on Yunho, blade first but Yunho swiftly blocked the strike, grabbing the man’s wrist and yanking it away from him. As he caught a glimpse of Shindong swirling his bat in someone’s face, he grabbed the man’s hair, forcing him to kneel and put the barrel of his gun against the man’s temple. More blood followed. Yunho felt as if he was in an amusement park. The crack of bones, dark red sprinkling on his skin, screams of pain, everything sounded so good in his ears. He let out a yelp of pain when he felt a blade grazing his tight, ripping the tissue of his pants and biting in his skin. He turned around, a very annoyed look on his face. That bastard. The man behind him almost whimpered seeing the dangerous expression he was yielding. 

“Oh come on, I liked those pants. They're expensive, you fucker.” One shot, one more dead body on the floor. “Stop.” There were only two men still alive. Hearing Yunho’s words, Shindong froze, bat in the air, while Leeteuk just gave one last kick to his own victim. “They’re mine.”

Leeteuk majestically bowed, swirling his hand and stepped away from his prey. If their boss wanted to have some fun, he was happy to give him some. Yunho approached the two panting bodies on the floor. They were scared, and they were right to be. Shindong took a seat on one of the dead bodies and lit up a cigarette waiting for the show to begin. Yunho snatched one of the man’s arms and violently yanked it behind his back, a loud crack resonating in the hangar. The man’s limb was bent in a weird and painful shape, a part of his bone poking out of the flesh. Yunho grabbed his gun and pushed its barrel into the man’s mouth, breaking some teeth on the way. The man annoyingly whimpered, drool and blood dripping off his lips. God, it wasn’t even funny. Yunho pulled the trigger, brain matters dirtying the cement. Only one more to go. The man’s face looked like a mess, it was obvious that Leeteuk was the one who took care of him before. 

“Leeteuk. Where is the man’s ear?”

“Don’t know. Lost sight of it after the second cut.”

Well, he should at least make it look pretty. What was the point of having only one ear? Yunho pulled out his trusted knife from the strap on his left thigh and goodbye ear. The man yelled from the pain, clutching at Yunho’s arm. Yunho noticed the man’s pants darkening. He literally peed in his pants. Disgusting. Shindong let out a throaty laugh at the pitiful sigh. Yunho cocked his head on the side, kicking the man’s leg. He squatted down and cleaned the blade of his knife on his prey’s jacket. Slowly putting in back into his thigh’s strap, he took his gun once again. Loudly huffing, he shot the man’s groin, not even taking the care of watching his target. At this point, the man couldn’t even scream anymore, he was twisting on the floor, not knowing if he should hold his head or his now missing private parts. Yunho got back up, looking a little bit annoyed.

“Well, this was easier than I would have thought. I’m a little bit sad.”

“Yeah, killing sprees aren’t the same anymore.”

“I’ll tell the backups that they can leave.” Leeteuk took out his phone. “Oh, I should just ask them to clean this mess.”

“Don’t. Yong will.” Yunho took a look at the man grabbing weakly his hankle and put a bullet in his head. “I want him to see. So… Where the hell are those girls?”

As Leeteuk previously said, there was indeed a basement underground and the place reeked. Shindong cursed when he noticed cages in the back of the room. Six girls were tied inside, they all looked young, only teenagers. Way too fucking young. Yunho frowned and slowly approached the cages. The girls started to shriek, curling on themselves while only one kept quiet, her eyes following each one of Yunho’s movements. 

“I swear I’m going to kill all those fuckers.” Leeteuk was burning in anger. Yunho could feel it.

“And you will, don’t worry. Get them to Heechul, he’ll know what to do.”

_______

Heechul entered the main bedroom only to find a pantless Yunho trying his best to stitch the wound on his thigh. He sighed and took the needle away from the man’s hand. After all those years of fight, you could think that Yunho knew how to do stitches. But no, the man was maybe good with a knife, or even a freaking sword because why not, but needles weren’t his thing. 

“You’re probably the clumsiest thug I have ever met.”

“We both know that’s not true. Aoutch, easy it stings.” 

“Oh poor baby.” Heechul pushed the needle back inside the skin and pulled on the thread. “So, I talked to the girls you brought back.”

“How are they?”

“Pretty fine, actually. I think they’re new. Didn’t have the time to really taste what Yong had in mind for them, I think. So…” One more drag of the needle. “They should be able to go back home.” One little last stab and a clean knot to finish. “There, all good. Congratulations, you’ll survive.”

“Thanks.”

“But I’ll have to keep one.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Heechul looked at him with questioning eyes. “There was one of them who looked like she was ready to literally kill me.”

“I think Yong wasn’t her first one. Of course, I still need to talk a little bit more with her but I know this look. Hyukjae had the same when I found him. Pretty sure her family have something to do with her ending up there.” As he said those words, Ryeowook made his entrance in the room.

“Sir, Changmin is here.”

“Tell him to come in.”

Heechul eyed Yunho. They were talking business, a civilian wasn’t supposed to listen to them. Especially not Changmin. The blond man walked in as if the fucker was the king of the word, at least in Heechul’s eyes. Yunho lazily smiled and extended his arm toward the new arrivant. Changmin was fast to sit near the man and looked at Heechul. Brat.

“Hello Heechul. I hope I’m not interrupting anything”

“Actually…”

“It’s fine.” Yunho wrapped an arm around his man’s shoulder. “Heechul, what’s next now? Did the girls tell you anything?” Heechul’s jaw literally dropped. He even thought it was going to reach the floor at some point.

“Really? You want us to talk about this in front of him?”

“Yes. Please talk. Now.”

“Fine. Let’s just tell every fucking one about what’s going on. Do you want me to call some journalists too? We could do a press conference!”

Heechul couldn’t believe him. Where the hell was his usually very grumpy and i-hate-people friend? But fine, he wanted to tell everything to Changmin, well he was in for a ride. 

“Well, the girls didn’t have a lot to say. Just the usual, a van followed them, people grabbed them and the next second they were in a cage, really to be sold on the market. They didn’t even meet the man.”

“Did you tell them to not say a word to the cops?”

“Of course, I did. I’m a professional not an idiot. Also they were a little shocked about the bloody mess you did in the hangar. Talking shit about seeing an ear on the floor.” Changmin couldn’t help but gasp at those words. An ear? “So next time, try to, I don’t know, blindfold them before.”

“Yeah, okay, I get it. Thanks for the advice, you can leave now.”

“Oh and for the girl we’re keeping. She’s seventeen so I’m pretty sure our clients will be able to fuck her in a few months.” Yunho clicked his tongue, Heechul looking triumphantly at him.

“Good. Are you done now?”

“What? You’re the one who wanted to talk in front of your little lapdog.”

“Right. Heechul. Go. Now.”

“Fine. Have a nice fuck!”

Heechul dramatically threw his arms up and turned around, storming outside of the room. Yunho sighed and let himself fall back on the mattress of his bed. Changmin looked at the man lying next to him, and noticed the bandage on his thigh. He frowned, lightly dragging his finger on the tissue. 

“You’re hurt.”

“You should see the other guy.” Yunho slightly straightened, taking support on his elbow and grabbed Changmin, pulling him down. “But don’t worry, I can still do a lot of things.”

Yunho slipped his hand under Changmin’s shirt, palping his flesh while his mouth made its way to the man’s neck, leaving little bite marks. Changmin let out a groan and threw his leg over Yunho’s waist, moving his body so that he could straddle the man. As Yunho tried to follow him, not quite done with his biting work on his neck, the blond man pushed him back and took off his own shirt. Yunho’s hands ended up on their usual spot, meaning Changmin’s tights and he started stroking them. As the blond’s hips were starting to grind against his lower parts, Yunho felt his breathing getting harder and faster, already feeling his cock going hard. His hands reached for Changmin’s zipper and he tried to get the damn pants off the man but their current position was making it complicated. Changmin quickly catched up and got off Yunho’s lap, getting rid of his last pieces of clothing before going to his first place. Yunho slightly winced when he felt Changmin’s leg brushing against his wound but quickly forgot about the pain when a hand wrapped around his length. He let out a curse when he felt Changmin’s finger dig against his leaking slit. It didn’t take long for him to feel a familiar hot pool forming in his stomach and he quickly grabbed the lube, almost throwing it at Changmin’s face who couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. This man was always so impatient. Opening the bottle, the youngest squeezed the liquid on his fingers and Yunho watched the man’s hand disappearing behind his back and looked in awe Changmin’s eyes closing and his mouth slightly opening as he stretched himself. The blond let out some very lustful moans making Yunho’s cock painfully twitch. At some point, Yunho just couldn’t take it anymore and gripped the blond’s tights, sinking his nails into his skin. Changmin just had to take one look at the man under him to grab his twitching dick before sinking himself down on it. Both men moaned when the blond one finally started moving, lifting himself up and dropping back down in swift motions. At first, Yunho let him do as he wished, leading the pace until his hips started moving on their own and slammed up into Changmin’s hole, meeting his movements. His hands made their way on the blond’ass, grabbing it and forcing him down until their chests ended up rubbing against each other. Changmin just let himself be manhandled, letting his forehead rest against Yunho’s. His own cock was leaking and felt as it was going to explode, the friction from both of their chests rubbing making him suffocate. He could feel sweat dripping from his back and Yunho’s nails digging deeper into his skin. Everything suddenly felt too much and he came in a white flash, feeling groggy. Yunho wasn’t too far to follow and emptied himself in Changmin, a long moan escaping his lips. They both stayed like this, Yunho still deep inside the younger’s body before he slowly pulled out, gently moving Changmin on the side. The blond looked exhausted and Yunho couldn’t help but softly cup his face and kiss those nice lips of his.

“We should probably take a shower.”

“Yeah.” Changmin chuckled. “I feel sticky.”

_______

Yong looked at the bloody mess in front of him. It had been a while since he last saw so many blood, and dead bodies, and mostly limbs that should definitely be attached to a body. It was a slaughter. He even wondered if Jung had a butcher in his team. One of his men came back from the basement. Of course, they took the girls. At least, it wasn’t the only hangar he had but still, Yong was pissed. Not only did he lose some of his men but he only lost a part of his marchandises. He had great hopes in those girls and now they were probably back to their families. Because he knew how Heechul was. The man couldn’t even deal with teenagers. He was lucky he had Jung on his side, otherwise his weak ass would have died a long time ago. 

“What’s next, boss?”

“Well, they dared to come to my home. Making a mess. So I say we do the same to them.”


	14. CRUEL BUT BEAUTIFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, fyi the story is going to get a little bit darker from now on. So good luck and please don't kill me ^^

Choi Siwon was delighted. His plan was working perfectly well, Yong was boiling in anger, the Jungs were too and he had just received what was probably the best counterfeit he had ever seen. Making the perfect copy of Jung’s knife had been a hard task, but of course Siwon also knew amazing people who were very gifted with their hands as long as money was involved. Even he could believe that it was the real thing that was sparkling in his hands. The fake jewelries and tiny diamonds looked like they just came out of a Baunat factory and every little detail was flawless. Even the medallion placed on the back of the handle was beyond all praise, the engraved dragon looked magnificent and it was the only difference between the fake and the real one. Yunho’s knife had a tiger engraved on its handle, this one, though, had a dragon which Siwon specially asked. It was the last strike that would frame Yong for everything. Other than this small difference, Yunho wouldn't be able to see the difference, he wasn’t noble enough. That was what annoyed Siwon the most, pathetic thugs having such valuable possessions between their fifthly hands. But now, they were all going to fall. It had been easy to convince Yong that taking his revenge now was the good thing to do. Even twenty years later, the man was still holding so many grudges. All he needed was just a little push to get out of his lair, and of course, Jung had been fast to react. They were all so predictable, it wasn’t even funny at this point. Only one little punch was enough to make them draw blood, as the animals that they were. And Changmin had been perfect, even though Siwon never expected him to actually go after Yunho’s ass, as in literally go-after-his-ass. At first, he had to admit that their peculiar relationship worried him but in the end it looked like Changmin truly was heartless. Which was quite choking to be honest but also extremely practical. Siwon did have to horn in but nothing too hard to do. At least, not for him. But still, the young man was quite impressive and talking about the devil, there he was along with his usual acolyte.

“Did I miss something and we already stole the knife?” Kyuhyun eyed the knife in Siwon’s hands.

“No, don’t worry.” The man gently chuckled. “This, my dear, is a fake. But I’ll admit, I think I could actually sell this one, but anyway it wouldn’t be fun. As for you.” Siwon pointed Changmin with the blade. “You are going to replace the real one with it.”

“Are you insane? I won’t be able to get in the mansion with a freaking knife. Especially one looking like this.”

“Try hiding it in your ass.” Before Changmin couldn’t even answer, Kyuhyun kept going in his usual sarcastic tone. “Oh wait, he’ll find it.”

“Can you please focus for once in your life?” Honestly, those two’s chattings were always fun to watch but right now, Siwon needed them to pay attention. “I have someone inside. Another domestic, since the last one kind of disappeared… We just need to find a place to hide it where you could easily recover it.”

“The balcony.” Kyuhyun said with a smug smile on his face. “The balcony near Yunho’s room. There is no camera here.”

“And there are plants. Like big jars. If your insider manages to kind of bury it in one of those, I could easily retrieve it.”

Siwon was thinking. It could actually work but if Changmin couldn’t be the one getting the fake knife inside the mansion then the domestic probably couldn’t either. Of course, Jung’s men would search anyone putting even one foot inside the house. The worker he managed to coerce was on the cleaning service, if they wanted to use plants, then they needed someone from the gardeners team.

“It’s a good idea. We can just hide the knife in some bag of soil. I’m sure they don't examine those kinds of things. Your insider can just, I don’t know, like…” Kyuhyun paused for a few seconds, looking for an idea. “They could just repot some flowers and put the knife in one of the jars.”

“This could work. It’s a good idea.” Changmin’s eyes were lighting up. Brainstorming before a big robbery was always his favorite part. “Then I’ll just have to go to the balcony, get the knife, and replace it. Easy peasy.”

“So my insider won’t be enough. We need a freaking gardener.”

“Yeah, that’s your part.” Siwon frowned at Kyuhyun.

“And how do you get the knife out? The real one.”

“Kyuhyun.” Changmin turned toward his friend, a big smile on his face. “You remember what we did for the Daelim Museum a few years ago?”

“Please no.” Kyuhyun didn’t like this idea. He didn’t like it at all. “I’m not searching in the fucking trash again. Last time, I had the smell on me for days. It was horrible.”

“Mind sharing your little idea?” Siwon slightly opened his arms, waiting for an answer.

“Hey, I’m not going to tell you all my little secrets.”

“Let me guess. You’re going to throw the real knife in the garbage because obviously no one will look into it and just get it back once it’s outside?”

Changmin clicked his tongue, exchanging a look with Kyuhyun who just crossed his arms. Of course, it was the plan. Of course, it wasn’t the most original idea but so far it always worked. And if it could work in a museum, it definitely could in the Jung’s mansion. So, they actually were going to do it. That was it, the big robbery was finally going to happen. Now, all Siwon needed was to found a gardener. But honestly, just some money and a phone call and everything was set.

As Changmin made his way back home, he felt tormented. The end was here, it was obvious. But knowing that it also meant the end of whatever he had with Yunho bugged him. Of course, he made his choice when he put the letter in Jung’s office and yet, it still felt all wrong. Truly, he didn’t know if he had feelings for the man. He wasn’t in love, that was sure but there might be some feelings somewhere. And mostly, he noticed the way Yunho looked at him now. It was different than before, while before he felt authority and lust, now his eyes told other things. Changmin’s little talk with Heechul didn’t arrange things either, it only confirmed to him that indeed Yunho cared. Changmin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that his door was opened, it was only when he heard a deep voice welcoming him that he realized something was wrong.

“Hello Changmin.”

The man in front of him looked old and powerful. Changmin could feel his aura from where he was standing and he knew this kind of charismatic feeling. This had to be Yunho’s father. Jung Seunghoon. A shiver went through his whole body, his brain screaming danger. But Changmin tried his best to keep his calm and hid his shaking hands behind his back. Taking a glance around the place, he noticed that they were alone, except if there was some ready to kill bystander hiding in his shower.

“I presume you’re Jung Seunghoon?”

“You presume well. I’m Yunho’s father. And you are…” Jung eyed him from head to toe. “My son’s latest toy.”

“You could call me that, yes.” 

“I don’t like you.”

“May I know why? I didn’t do anything wrong…” Changmin was literally wobbling, he felt as his legs could give up at any time. If he ever thought that Yunho could be terrifying, his father was definitely something else.

“You didn’t do anything wrong? Really? So I guess you had nothing to do with this…” 

Yunho’s father threw a small black object on the floor, right in front of Changmin’s feet. Fuck. Changmin recognized the device, it was the tool Kyuhyun gave to him for the first time he met Yunho. The thing that granted them the access to all the security installation of the mansion. So that was it. They were fucked and he was going to die in his stupid appartement, right next to his fucking sofa-bed. 

“I’m sorry, sir. But I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Give me one good reason to not skin you alive right now.” Seughoon drew himself closer to the blond man. Changmin might have been taller but still, Jung was still superior, in every way.

“Back off.”

Changmin slightly jumped at the sound of the new voice before feeling a sense of calmness going through his body as Yunho’s hand took its place on the small of his back. He could see the eyes of Seunghoon gauging his son, the atmosphere of the room becoming so heavy that it was almost suffocating. The old man took a step back as his son put himself between Changmin and him almost shielding the youngest.

“What do you think you’re doing? Father.”

“Taking care of what you’re too weak to.”

“Stay away from Changmin. He did nothing.”

“Really? What about putting a tracking device in your clothes?” Seughoon gave a little kick in the tool still on the floor. 

“What are you talking about?” Yunho’s voice was cold, keeping his tone firm.

“Our cleaner found this in your clothes. And I know your toy is the one who put it there.”

“Our cleaner?” Yunho felt Changmin’s hands grasp the back of his coat, he could feel the detress coming out of his man’s body and it made him furious. “Like the one who put the letter in your office? The one that you got killed? You really think Changmin have something to do with this? When even our own domestics betray us? When Yong is out there fooling with us? What proof do you have?” Seughoon stayed silent, he knew his son, he knew nothing would make him bulge. After all, he was the one who made him like this. “Nothing? Then, get out.”

“You’ll regret it, son. And once again, you’re just proving me that you’re not strong enough for this.”

Jung Seunghoon took one last look at the shivering man hiding behind his son’s back. What a pity. And what an idiot his son was. Joining his hands behind his back, the old man slowly made his way toward the exit. He slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of Yunho’s arms wrapping around the blond’s body and frowned in disgust. He had seen enough. It was only when Jung Seunghoon left his apartment that Changmin realized he had been holding his breath almost the whole time. Finally letting the air make its way back into his lungs, he mechanically clinged to Yunho looking for comfort and protection, pressing his whole body against him. Yunho was also breathing heavily, his father really wanted to destroy the only good thing that was happening in his life. He secured his grip around the younger’s frame, nuzzling the blond hair with his nose.

“How did you know he was there?”

“Told you Ryeowook would be useful.”

“You went against your father.” Changmin’s voice was only a whisper, Heechul’s words reasoning in his head.

“I know.” Yunho took a deep breath. “I won’t let him touch you, don’t worry.”

“Why? I’m just your toy. You shouldn’t care about this.”

“I don’t like when people touch what’s mine.”

Truth was Yunho cared too much. He knew it now, it was the first time he actually stood up to his father and he never thought it would be for a pretty ass. But for the first time in his life, he felt as if he had something important. Something to fight for. Maybe it wasn’t love but damn, it sure as hell felt like it. Of course, a part of him considered what his father just said, about this whole tracking thing. But he needed to protect Changmin, he had to because it was the only thing that actually worked in his life. If only he knew the truth. 

“Listen, I did a lot of fucked up things in my life. I killed people, tortured, sold guns to the wrong people. Most of my money comes from prostitution. So yeah, basically everything is a mess. But for once, I feel like I have a good reason to do all these things. And trust me, I’ll kill anyone that tries to touch you. Because you’re mine.”

“That’s extremely toxic.”

“Yeah.” Yunho chuckled. “I guess it is.”

And here was the guilt making its way in Changmin’ stomach once again. Yunho slid his hand under his chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. And once again, it was all Changmin needed to fall into the man again. As Yunho made his move to kiss his lips, the blond man turned his head on the side, so that Yuhno’s lips ended up mouthing his left cheek. Guess this time, he would be the  _ pretty woman _ . He couldn’t take soft loving gestures anymore. Instead, Changmin grabbed Yunho’s waist and pushed him against the nearest wall, Yunho’s back hitting against it in a loud thud. The blond literally lashed himself on the man’s body, ripping the clothes covering what he wanted and scratching the skin. Yunho felt his blood boil as he could sense the urgency in each of Changmin’s moves and quickly reversed their position, tackling the younger’s front against the wall. It only took him a few seconds to pull down both of their pants and underwear, and he positioned himself at Changmin’s entrance. It was violent, it was hard, and the pain was excruciating when Yunho entered the blond’s hole without any preparation or warning. Changmin gasped, choking on air as his nails clawed at the wall. A sick part of him believed that this was what he needed, that he needed to be reminded that he was a toy, even after everything Yunho just said. And at the same time, it was a way for him to beg for forgiveness, to be punished for something that Yunho didn’t even know yet. The latter was losing his mind, the feeling of Changmin’s hot tightness and the hard friction caused by the lack of lubricant made him go wild, as if a beast was waking up in him. He was rutting, thrusting as hard as he could in the body against him, pushing his whole body against the hot flesh. If Yunho was losing his mind, Changmin was too. Each powerful thrust of the older man was pushing him back against the wall, his skin violently smaking the surface. Changmin could feel his skin turning red leaving a burning sensation on his whole body. It felt almost as an out-of-body experience for him. He just wasn’t there anymore, only feeling the sharp pain in his lower back until a rough hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and started stroking it as hard as the man was thrusting into him. Yunho was literally groaning into his ear, biting his way down his neck and probably drawing some blood along the way, his teeth seeking into the blond’s flesh. Changmin’s orgasm hit him without any notice, the mix of pain and half pleasure making him think that he was having a dry orgasm but the sticky texture trashing the wall was proving the contrary. Yunho was quick to follow and thrusted one last time, getting even deeper if it was possible into Changmin. As Yunho finally regained his senses, he quickly pulled out making the blond man wince painfully. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Changmin. I’m sorry.” He hurriedly wrapped the shaking body into his arms, preventing Changmin from collapsing on the hard floor. “Fuck. Are you okay?”

“I don’t think I can walk.” The younger man was actually startled by his own voice. It sounded desperate and weak. Extremely weak.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Yunho gently dragged the lethargic body, half carrying him, and laid him down on the sofa. He truly wanted to punch himself. Hard. 

“Yunho… It’s okay. But you’ll have to clean the wall. My landlord is going to kill me.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know. Sorry…” Changmin whispered the last word, not sure Yunho even heard it before drifting off to sleep.


	15. WHY YOU MAD, SON?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day has been terrible, way too much stuff happening so here's an update because fuck everything

When Changmin woke up, he was completely lost. It was already dark outside and his whole body was just full pain. He noticed that he was lying on his couch, in its not bed version which actually was even less comfortable. Blinking his eyes several times, the event of the day slowly made their way back in his mind. Siwon and the knife, Yunho’s father and then Yunho. Dear, that was why his back was hurting so much. Looking down, he realized that the clothes he was wearing weren't the one he had before, he was wrapped in a big hoodie and jogging pants. This plus the heavy blanket lying on his body, he was basically enveloped in a cozy cocoon. Changmin heard some fuss coming from a corner of the room and turned his head toward the sound. A little too fast as he felt his head buzzing, obviously still not over from the violence from before. He expected to see Yunho but it was actually Ryeowook, the small man that kept following him those last few days, that was sitting on the floor against a wall. Good, at least it wasn’t the wall, Changmin thought, wincing from the memory of his cum all over the surface. 

“Oh, hello. You’re awake.”

“Where is Yunho?” Changmin’s voice was still as weak as before, coming out of his throat a little uneven. 

“He left. Said that he had some stuff to deal with. But he told me to stay here and to basically do anything that you wanted. So guess, I’m kind of your slave.” Ryeowook’s mouth widened when he realized what he just said, and he added in a rush tone. “In a no sexual way, of course.”

Changmin couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. So this man really was part of Yunho’s team? It was hard to imagine the blushing small boy in front of him being part of the mafia, to be honest he looked like he wouldn’t even hurt a fly. But appearances couldn’t be trusted after all, for all Changmin knew this man could have been the most dangerous one, especially if Yunho trusted him enough to stay with him. Slowly trying to sit up, Changmin felt a jolt of piercing spasm going through his whole body and quickly decided that no, he couldn’t sit. Ryeowook directly noticed the trouble and pain in Changmin’s eyes and made his way near the couch, nervously looking around to find an idea to ease the pain.

“There is some painkiller in the drawer, right under the sink. Don’t ask why it’s there.”

“Okay, okay.” Ryeowook opened it and looked at the several drug bottles. “So, which one… Uh, Aderall, Rispe… What the.. Risperi…”

“Risperidone. And no, not that one. There should be a tablet of paracetamol somewhere.”

“Found it!” 

Ryeowook quickly made his way back to Changmin, handing him the pills and a glass of water. Gulping the medecine down, the blond man carefully straightened up, trying his best to move his body in a painless way, but still, the cramps he was feeling in his whole body wouldn’t go away. The drug better made its effect fast. 

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Do I look okay?” Changmin couldn’t stop the sarcastic tone in his voice and instantly regretted it when he saw Ryeowook’s face fell. 

“Sorry…”

“You’re the one who told Yunho that his father was here?”

“Yes, I did. Yunho asked me to keep an eye on you.”

“But isn’t Yunho’s dad the real boss of your whole little organization? Shouldn’t you let him do what he wants instead of ratting to his son?”

“Mister Seunghoon might be the official one in charge but…” Ryeowook seemed to think for a few seconds, hesitating on his next words. “But most of us are loyal to Yunho, not to him. His father is a lot to deal with, Yunho is too of course, but not in the same way. Seunghoon makes people pledge to him with the use of strength, the man is really old school. After all, he is extremely old, I don’t even understand how he’s still alive. But yeah, Yunho is different. We trust him.”

“Why can’t he just be the bad guy that he’s supposed to…”

_______

For probably the first time in his life, Yunho felt dirty. And not because he was drenched in blood, that was his routine, this time he felt dirty because I knew he hurted Changmin. What happened in his brain that night, he couldn't even understand it, and it made him feel sick. So when he pushed the door of his father’s office like a freaking bulldozer, he was out for blood, and the cynical smirk on the old man’s face didn’t help.

“Don’t ever come near Changmin again.”

“You’re being an idiot, son. I didn’t think you would be the kind of man to lose your mind over love.”

“Love? I don’t even know what it is, you made sure of that. I just don’t like you going after what’s mine.”

“Your little toy is planning something.” Seughoon stood up, walking near Yunho. “But you’re just being a fool. A blind one.”

“I don’t give a fuck about what he’s doing or going to do. For now, stay away from him. If something happens, I’ll deal with him myself.”

“Will you? Will you be able to kill him?”

“I can kill anyone.”

But Yunho knew it wasn’t true, it had always been the case and it wasn’t the first time his father was calling him out on his empathy. Hyukjae, Heechul, all of them, if one day they would betray him, he wouldn’t even be able to hurt them. And it was the same for Changmin. It was funny how a supposedly futur mafia boss wasn’t even capable of taking care of his own men. In an ideal world, Yunho would be surrounded by his most loyal men and no one would be able to touch them. But it wasn’t the case. He wasn’t at the top of the food chain, his father was. 

“Listen to me very carefully Yunho. You are weak. Showing feelings doesn’t go well with our job. If you can’t take care of your own people, I’ll do it myself. Don’t think I don’t know that all of your little sluts are loyal to you, not to me. But I’m still the one in charge, and this will be the case until I die. So if I want your toy dead, he will be.”

“Don’t you dare.” Yunho felt his whole body tensing. His father didn’t manage to survive for so long for nothing. He was good, and he knew how to get what he wanted. “Don’t touch Changmin.”

“Or what? Are you going to kill me? Your own father? You can’t even kill Yong.”

“Yong will be taken care of, don’t worry about it. We already took out one of his rings, we’ll get him in no time.”

“Really? Because lately, all you seems to be doing is just fucking around. Let’s make a deal, I have to go to Hong-Kong for a few days, if Yong isn’t dead by the time I come back, Shim Changmin is a dead man.”

“Fine.”

Heechul had been listening to the whole little chat between Yunho and his father. He knew this was bound to happen, he just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. This Changmin was really fucking everything up. He noticed Leeteuk judging him from the corner of his eyes and threw him a bitter glance, of course he was eavesdropping, shit was hitting the fan so obviously being the great Heechul he had to know everything. Also he was very good at spying, even if he literally jumped to the roof when the door of the office violently opened, almost kicking him in the face. Yunho stormed out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him and abruptly stopping in front of a very startled Heechul. 

“Were you listening?”

“Yes, he was.” Leeteuk proudly said, eyeing Heechul.

“You freaking rat. Yes, I was and I’m glad I did. The hell do you think you’re doing?” Yunho started walking toward the exit, taking his pack of cigarettes out while Heechul was following him, throwing his arms in every way. “You do realize that you’re insane, right? Are you at least listening to me? Yunho!”

While Heechul was dramatically screaming around, Yunho calmly sat on one of the benches in the garden. Leeteuk had, of course, followed him and was standing at his right still eyeing the squealing man. One word from Yunho and he was ready to cut Heechul’s throat, and he would gladly do it, that man was way too loud for his liking.

“You know Changmin is fucking with you, right? At least, please tell me you’re not that blind.”

“The fuck do you want me to tell you?”

“That you know what you’re doing!”

“And what if I didn’t know what I was doing? What if, for once, I’m just letting life go as it is? Would it be that bad?”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Heechul nervously passed a hand in his recently bleached hair. “Of course, it would be bad. This is not the moment. Yong is out there doing who knows what, your father is pissed as hell and your fucking boyfriend is probably a freaking thief.”

“A thief?” Yunho chuckled. “Where the hell did you get that from…”

“From the fact that things aren’t always a coincidence. This boy and his friend, Kyuhyun, they’re preparing something. I know it!”

“Just let them be, whatever it is, it can’t be that big.”

“You really don’t give a shit, do you?”

“Maybe I don’t.”

Heechul couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and what he was seeing. Yunho looked exhausted. The problem was that, of course he didn’t mind if his friend was tired of all this shit, he had to be at some point otherwise he wouldn’t be human, but this wasn’t the time. As long as Yunho wasn’t the one at his father’s place, they couldn’t give up even for one moment. This was a war of power. If Yunho did one wrong move, Seunghoon could just send his men after them and then the whole organisation would be separated in two. On one side, the ones loyal to Yunho and on the other, his father’s men. This whole thing was bigger than just Yong fooling around or even Changmin, it was Seunghoon getting old and realizing that Yunho had more followers than he thought. But clearly Yunho couldn’t see that, or if he did, the problem was way bigger.

“You can’t give up now.”

“I’m not giving up. I’m just… fucking tired.”

“Yeah, well it’s not the time to be that either. Where the hell is the man who eviscerates people?”

“He’s still right in front of you so you better be careful with the way you’re talking.”

“He did make a carnage last week. Very bloody.” Leeteuk couldn’t really understand what was going on but he did know that Yunho was still the dangerous man that they all knew. So why the hell was Heechul so freaked out? He truly had no idea.

“Thank you very much Leeteuk for this very important intervention.” Heechul loudly sighted. “Do you love the boy?”

“I don’t know.”

“If he betrays you, what will you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is there something that you actually know?”

“That you’re talking too much. Listen, my biggest problem right now is Yong. Changmin will do what he will do, I don’t care. Just for once, something is kind of working in my life, so even if it turns out to be as fucked as everything else, let me enjoy it for now.”

“Fine. But don’t come crawling at my feet when the boy breaks your heart. Or make you end up dead.”

But what Heechul didn’t know was that Changmin or even Yong weren’t their biggest problem. They might all be connected in some sick ways but the real issue was the man heavily brainstorming on how to really get shit to hit the fan. How they all ended in such a mess, the man didn’t know. But he sure as hell knew how to end it all. All he needed was proof and in the end, it looked like people were talking a little bit too easily.

_ “I don’t know. Sorry, but Kyuhyun told me that it was a bad idea. And I was kind of freaked out. Because, I mean, I’m not used to having people bleeding on at my front door.”, “Hyuk, leave the kid alone.”  _ So Donghae’s place was useless, except for him screaming at a bleeding Hyukjae on his front door or some pathetic love confession. He literally had nothing on Heechul or Hyukjae. They both might talk a lot, but not at the right places.

_ “I have someone inside. Another domestic, since the last one kind of disappeared… We just need to find a place to hide it where you could easily recover it.”, “The balcony.”  _ Nothing interesting here either. Or at least, the man sure as hell couldn’t use this part.  _ “We both know Yunho is getting attached to Changmin. I did my research when we started this whole thing. Yunho never keeps his toy that long.”, “True. So what if I did get someone to attack Changmin? ... I already got people killed just because their deaths would help my business. But this time I didn’t, right? I knew Jung would protect him anyway. That was the whole point.”  _ Now, this was interesting. This could work. Choi Siwon: check. 

Now Changmin’s place was the worst but also the best. Between just him singing around or very naughty sounds and a bed squeaking, there was a lot to listen to, and for most of it, the man didn’t want to hear any of it at all.  _ “Place isn’t big, but at least my dick is.”, “Too bad you don’t have to use it then.”  _ The man couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Jeez, men were so stupid.  _ “How did you even get in?”, “I can do a lot of things. Now, less talk, more action.” _ Bunnies, they were literally bunnies. It couldn’t be healthy to have so much sex. More fast forward, and obviously a lot of obscene sounds later, and finally there was something he could use.  _ “The tiger is the symbol of my family. And it was my mother’s favorite animal. Is that enough?”, “Ok. I guess it’s a good reason. Do you deal guns? Like real big weapons?”, “Yes. What’s with all the questions?”.  _ Good kid. At least his friend didn’t lost in curiosity with all this sex. Gun traffic: check.  _ “I’m sorry, sir. But I have no idea what you’re talking about.”, “Give me one good reason to not skin you alive right now.”  _ Well, daddy Jung wasn’t kidding, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but shiver at the threatening tone of the man’s voice, even with it being just a recording. To be honest, he kind of felt bad to have wired his friend’s apartments. But truly, it needed to be done, it was the only way for him to get the infos that he needed. And the best ones were yet to come. _ “Like the one who put the letter in your office? The one that you got killed? You really think Changmin have something to do with this? When even our own domestics betray us? When Yong is out there fooling with us? What proof do you have?”.  _ Damn, the Jungs had a lot of family issues. Kyuhyun had to admit, Yunho was maybe, just maybe, a little badass. But anyway, he needed more.  _ “Listen, I did a lot of fucked up things in my life. I killed people, tortured, sold guns to the wrong people. Most of my money comes from prostitution. So yeah, basically everything is a mess. But for once, I feel like I have a good reason to do all these things. And trust me, I’ll kill anyone that tries to touch you. Because you’re mine.”, “That’s extremely toxic.”  _ And it was indeed very toxic but also exactly what Kyuhyun needed. Perfect, now it was time to get back to work, and dear god, he had a lot to prepare.


End file.
